


A Seer's Gift

by Lukenthius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Doesn't happen on screen, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is not a secret anymore, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Metamorphmagus, OOC!Snape, Parent Severus Snape, Poverty (Mentioned), Secret family, Severus Snape Adopts Abused Children, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus is a good dad, Sort Of, pet snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Upon the death of his Grandfather, Severus was surprised to be the only recipient of the will, considering he didn't know the man even knew he existed.What is even more surprising is the stipulation that he must be married, with an Heir, within the next few years in order to inherit everything.Thankfully there is an unusual young woman living on the street nearby who could also benefit from the arrangement.A chance meeting in Diagon Alley with a certain green-eyed first year also starts a cascade of events that will change the wizarding world forever.AKA: Snape is a total Dad and adopts abused children. Aurora is a badass who won't let anyone hurt her new family. Harry is told everything from the start and is encouraged to do well in school with a loving supportive family.Result: Dumbledore is in trouble!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one started out as a little Plot Bunny that didn't leave me alone.  
> You'd be surprised how much i got done in one day.

Severus scowled as he walked down the streets of Muggle London. He had just come from Gringotts, having read his Grandparent’s will. Apparently, they left everything to him, on the stipulation that he must have an heir. He had no shortage of children, having secretly adopted a number of students, plus as head of house all the Slytherins were legally his children from the start to end of the school year, holidays notwithstanding.

No, he had to take a wife and have a biological child, within the next few years, to receive his inheritance. Load of bull that was.

He turned a corner, heading towards a secluded Muggle store he frequented from time to time, when he spotted a young lady huddled half behind a bin. He stepped forward slowly, so as not to startle her. She was clutching a ratty, threadbare towel to her and he could see she was nude beneath it. Her hair shifted from one shade of blonde to a much paler one, almost white if not for the filth tangled into it. He looked over her features, finding her pretty enough, even as her eyes changed from grey-blue to white.

He tilted his head. He was unlikely to find someone to actually love him, ever, let alone in the next year. If he were to be married it would have to be an arranged one. This girl clearly needed somewhere to go and was clearly magical if her metamorphmagus abilities were any indication.

“How old are you?”

She blinked up at him. “Twenty four... sir.”

He nodded slowly. She was only a bit older than his oldest son but... “Come with me then.” He held a hand down to her.

She looked up at him with no small amount of fear but as he stood unmoving she swallowed and cautiously took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and tugged her close. A whispered, “Hold tight.” was her only warning before he apparated them to his home.

He held her as she got her feet under herself and then gently guided her up the steps and into the house, though Manor was a more accurate term. He had acquired it years ago, shortly after becoming head of Slytherin and adopting his first child. A third year Hufflepuff who was being abused at home, like all the children he’d adopted over the years. He had, of course, moved out by now but he still stopped by to visit occasionally during the holidays.

He led the young woman up to the spare suit next to his and showed her to the adjoining bathroom. “Take your time. I will have some clothes ready for you when you are finished.”

He left, closing the door behind him and went into his own room, finding some suitable clothes in the chest he kept for just such an occasion. He lay them out on the bed in the spare room and headed downstairs, setting a charm to alert him when she was finished in the shower. He quickly put some food on the stove. Nothing too heavy, as he was not sure when the last time she ate was.

He was just plating up the food when the charm went off to alert him she was finished in the shower. He looked the food over before shrugging and putting it on a tray and carrying it upstairs, careful not to make too much noise. It was late enough that most of his children would be asleep and those that weren’t soon would be. He gently knocked on the door and heard a quiet “come in...” and wandlessly opened the door.

The girl was sitting on the edge on the bed, looking decidedly out of place. Her hair was now a brilliant white but her eyes were a steely grey and she looked him over.

He placed the tray next to her and indicated she should eat. “I will be in the room next door.” He pointed to the wall between their rooms. “Come see me when you have eaten and we shall discuss some things.” He stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him and heading into his own room.

It was a while later he heard a tentative knock on the door and called her to enter. She stepped inside and walked over, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, as far away from him as she could without being out of arms reach.

He looked her over again, noting her figure, visible beneath the thin white shirt and her hair hung down to just past her elbows, tangle free and clean. “I never asked your name?” he looked her in the eyes, noting the way they were now white again.

“Aurora.”

He blinked. “Aurora... that’s a beautiful name.”

She blushed slightly and ducked her head. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Now, Aurora. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, provided you do not harm my children.”

She nodded. “What’s the catch?” her eyes and now her hair, were a steely grey.

He nodded. “You are free to stay, regardless, however there is something I would like. You are free to say no, I would not want to force you into this, as it is not something one should ever be forced into. My home is open to you, regardless of your decision. I will also pay for you to have further education if you wish it, and to assist you in seeking employment if you want. You need not accept my offer to receive my help and hospitality.”

She frowned slightly. “And what is your offer?”

He nodded. “I find myself in need of an heir, related by blood. I have a reputation as a... completely unapproachable man, with a dark past and a sharp, spiteful attitude. I will need to find a wife and have an heir by this time, two years from now. I will be unable to find a wife by normal means in that time as most people... are afraid of me. Those that aren’t, are married or are my children.”

Aurora frowned. “If you have children, why do you need an heir?”

“None of my children are related to me by blood. I adopted all of them as their family situation leaves a lot to be desired. All but two were badly abused and I adopted them to get them out of their homes.”

“What about the other two?”

“One lived in an orphanage, the other, his parents spoke to me and I adopted him as I could provide him a better life than they could. They write to him but due to... political situations, as well as monetary ones, it was deemed better for him to be here.”

She nodded. “Right. And why do you need an heir of your own?”

“My grandparents were from an old and noble family line. My mother was cut off because she married someone they deemed unacceptable. I am the last of the line. My grandfather recently passed and left everything to me, on the stipulation that I have an heir. I suppose he wanted to ensure the line doesn’t die out but he put a time constraint on it that would be impossible to keep under normal circumstances.”

Aurora sat back and looked him over sceptically. “And you want me to give you an heir.”

Severus nodded. “If you agree to it of course. We have a little over a year to get to know each other before the child would need to be conceived. You do not have to assist me if you do not want to. The decision is up to you. I can find someone else if you do not wish to help me, but my assistance to you, stands regardless. No one should have to live on the streets.”

Aurora looked him over. “So, if I don’t agree to give you an heir, you’ll still let me stay here. You’ll help me get a job and all that?”

He nodded. “Yes. You are free to stay for as long as you wish, no strings attached.”

“Why?”

He blinked and turned to look ahead of him. Seriously thinking on the answer. “To be honest... I’ve never thought about it... I adopted my first child because I couldn’t stand to see anyone else in my position. The mask I put on in public, is not too dissimilar to what I once was, but is not who I am now. I do not show who I am in public since my political situation demands a certain level of behaviour from me... I guess I compensate for that by assisting anyone when I can.” He looked back up to her, slightly surprised at how honest he was being. He frowned and looked her over.

She smiled. “I can force people to tell me the truth. I don’t do it often, but I needed to be sure.” She looked away and they both sat in silence for a minute. Severus watched in amazement as the majority of her hair turned black while different streaks changed through a rainbow of different colours.

She looked back over at him. “I will spend this year getting to know you. You seem... nice enough. I suppose I wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

He smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “Shall we start off with introductions? You know my name, and of course you know I have no job, family or home to speak of.”

Severus felt heat rise into his cheeks somewhat as he realised he had asked a woman to have a child with him and she didn’t even know his name. “My apologies. My name is Severus Snape. I am the potions teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

She tilted her head. “Witchcraft and Wizardry... is that how you were able to get us here from London?”

He blinked. “Yes... you don’t know about magic?”

She shook her head. “I know I can change the colour of my hair and eyes. I know I can do things normal humans can’t. I didn’t know it was magic. I didn’t know there were other people out there with these skills.”

He nodded. “You were living on the streets when you were ten?”

She blinked and sat up straighter. “Yes... how did you know?”

He smirked sadly. “All the children in Britain with any amount of magic get a letter when they are ten, accepting them into Hogwarts the following year. If you were living on the streets you wouldn’t have had an address for the letter to be addressed to so you wouldn’t have received one.”

She nodded. “And... you teach magic?”

“Yes.”

“You could teach me?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She smiled. “Alright then.”

He nodded. “First, I believe sleep is in order. It is quite late and you look like you could do with a decent night’s sleep. You are free to use the room next door.”

Aurora nodded and stood, looking around his room. “For now, yes. But if I am to have your child, I don’t want it to be a loveless marriage. We will have to share a bed at some point.”

Severus blinked. “Naturally.”

She nodded again. “Goodnight then, Severus.”

He smiled and stood, gently taking her hand and brushing a gentle kiss across her knuckles. “Good night, Aurora.”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus looked over his paper at his family. The holidays had only begun two weeks ago so they were all exited for the holidays and were discussing plans for things. Severus had been planning to take a trip this year as a family, rent out some hotel rooms and take them all abroad. He wouldn’t really have the time for that now. They could probably take a few outings as a group, they usually went at least one place during the summer, but they didn’t have the time for a holiday abroad.

Aurora sat to his right, her hair flashing different shades of blond with bits of pink occasionally mixed in. It rarely stayed the same colour for more than a few moments, and then only if she was being serious about something. She had only been there a week, but was already part of the family, as if she had been there the whole time.

All twenty six of his children were here, the oldest with their significant others.

The very oldest of his children was Michael. He was now twenty two and sitting beside him was his pregnant wife, Eileen. Married for a year and a half now.

His second was Craig, who was sitting beside his girlfriend of nine years, Lucy Hankins. If he didn’t pop the question soon, she would from getting tired of waiting. Craig was only a few months younger than Michael, having been in the same year.

Next were Sean, Emily, Amber and October. Sean and Emily were twins, both were dating a boy named Luke, who seemed to have his hands full with them both.

Then there was Jackson, Lukas and Neal who had graduated that year

Ivan, Nicola and Natalie would just be entering their seventh year this year. Victoria, James and Lysander their sixth, Emma and Jenna their fifth, Jimmy, Virginia and Esme their fourth, Sophia, Georgina and Leo their third and Lucile and Casper their second.

His very youngest was Simon, who was only nine. It had been hard to keep him a secret from the Headmaster, to be sure. Simon’s father had been a low rank Death Eater during the war but after the Dark Lord’s fall he had given all the information he had to the Aurors and even helped them to track down and trap several other Death Eaters of higher rank, with more valuable intel. He and his wife had been barely scraping by when Simon had come along, surprising them. They were constantly worried about getting enough food for him and often went without, themselves, to make sure he had enough.

They had to leave their home when it got attacked by Death Eaters one night. The man had heard of what Severus was doing and had implored him to take Simon, to keep him safe from anyone wanting revenge on him for betraying the Dark Lord as well as ensuring he had a safe home, with a constant, steady supply of food, affection and anything else he could need.

Simon was currently seated next to Aurora who was fussing over a tiny graze on his knee where he had fallen yesterday. She turned to him. “Can’t you heal wounds with magic?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, but I only do so if the injury causes them distress. Simon is quite proud of his graze. Besides, healing every tiny bump and scrape would not only completely deplete my healing potions stocks but would also not teach them to be careful not to injure themselves in the future.”

Aurora hummed and turned back to Simon, listening to his exited tale of how he scraped his knee.

Severus smiled inwardly. She fit perfectly into his family. In only one week she had become a mother to all of them. Eileen, Lucy, Emily, Amber and October had dragged Aurora off the first day, along with Severus’ bank key, and had come back with several huge bags of clothes. Severus had also instructed Eileen to select a vanity for here as well as his quarters at school, as he didn’t have one, but would need one when Aurora moved into his room.

The women had been gone all day and returned after dinner, saying they had already eaten, before vanishing again until lunch the next day. Severus had found the vanity in his room, up against the wall, his wardrobe having been moved a few feet to one side to make the room look more even. He had to admit, the room looked less empty now, even though the vanity itself was empty.

Aurora had spent her second day with the kids, getting to know all of them. She had a relaxed, easygoing nature that just made all the kids instantly get on with her. He swore he had even heard one slip up and call her ‘Mom’, though he wasn’t sure who. Despite this she still had a slight edge to her that screamed ‘Don’t mess with me’ like most street kids seemed to have. Somehow, this actually made it easier for them all to get along with her. She seemed to instinctively know when the kids needed a mother figure, and when they needed a friend. The fact that she was only a little bit older than their oldest brother probably helped with that.

In the week she had been here she had soothed four nightmares from Lucile and Casper and three panic attacks from Esme, who he had only adopted this year and she was wary of going from one abusive house to another, despite his other children assuring her he wouldn’t hurt her. Though, considering what her father did to her, he completely understood. Having Aurora there was good for her.

After breakfast everyone gathered in the entry hall to say goodbye to Michael, Eileen, Craig, Lucy, Sean, Emily, Luke, Amber and October. The three couples had their own homes and Amber and October were sharing a flat. They all came to stay for the first two weeks of the holidays, taking time off work for a short holiday with their family.

Once they had left everyone dispersed to do their own things with Severus calling to remind them to do at least one homework assignment today.

In addition to making sure his kids did their homework he was now teaching Aurora magic. It had become clear immediately that even though she didn’t have a wand, she was capable of far more magic than Severus had ever thought possible, and her magic was far stronger. He was fusing her Potions lessons with restocking the hospital wing. Though, once he had restocked, he would be teaching her other potions of course.

In addition to teaching her magic, he was also teaching her to read and write. She knew the basics, having not lived on the streets her whole life she had attended school, but having not used those skills in so long she was a little rusty.

This set the pattern for the summer and the two found themselves finding each other’s company quite pleasant. Severus could easily see himself spending his life with this woman, and if the occasional blush was anything to go by, she didn’t seem to mind him either.


	3. Chapter 3

August seemed to sneak up on them suddenly and Severus took his kids to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They were each armed with a list and a pouch full of money. He made the usual arrangements with Madam Malkin about his children’s school robes as his kids all ran off in groups, not wanting to be alone but not being able to stay with him.

Aurora took his hand and he smiled slightly at her, much to the shock of the woman who saw and practically fainted into her friend’s arms.

They walked down the street and looked through various windows before he led her into Flourish and Blotts. He bought her several books, not just spells books but a few he thought she might be interested in reading in her spare time.

After that they went to a few more shops and stopped outside Spindlewarps Wool shop while she examined a blanket hanging in the window. He looked at the store behind them. ‘Remei’s Jewellers’. He saw a number of pieces of jewellery in the windows but was unable to get a clear view with the heavy crowds. He looked back to Aurora, who was still looking at the blanket. He smirked slightly. “Why don’t you go in and buy it?” he passed her a pouch of money. “There’s something I need to pick up. I’ll be right back.”

Aurora frowned at him but nodded and stepped into the shop. He watched her snag an assistant and slipped across the street into the jewellers. He immediately walked over to the rings and looked them over. Finding a suitable one was easy enough. The garish, everyday ones were on one side of the section while engagement and wedding bands were on the other. Some were too garish and he cast them off easily enough. Within a few moments he had narrowed it down five.

An assistant came over. “Anything I can help you with, sir?”

Severus looked the kid over. “Indeed, Miss West.” He looked the rings over again. “I would like this one.” It was a simple silver band with a decent sized diamond on it. Nothing too eccentric, but pretty enough.

The girl looked down at it and nodded slowly. “Um, this one comes with resizing charms, everclean charms, antitheft charms and an unbreakable charm... it’s supposed to be an engagement ring.”

“I know. That is why I wish to buy it.”

The girl rocked back on her heels. She had only graduated a few years ago so she likely still remembered him all too clearly. “Really?”

“Yes. Really. Now, the ring?”

She blinked and shook her head. “Um. Yes. Hold on.” She walked around the back of the display case and cast a few charms to open the back, taking the ring out. She placed the charms back and led him through to the front of the shop. “Would you like a box?”

“Yes. Black, velvet.” He pointed to one on the shelf and she picked it up, easily slotting the ring into its place and closing the lid.

“Um... right... er...”

The store manager stepped over. “Honestly.” He took the box and opened it, closing it again and writing up the bill. He passed it silently to Severus who read it over and nodded, signing it and presenting his bank key to the man, who used his till to take the money straight from his vault before passing it back. “Have a good day, sir. And the best of luck.”

Severus smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you.” He took the ring box and placed it in his inside breast pocket and slipped out of the store. He walked into the Wool shop and found Aurora holding two blankets and looking between them, clearly torn. He smiled and walked over. “We could get both if you wish?”

She jumped slightly. “Severus! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She looked back at the blankets. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She grinned and passed them both to the rather frazzled looking assistant. “We’ll get both then!”

The assistant looked Severus over warily before scurrying across the store with the two blankets and ringing them up. Severus paid for them both and shrunk them down, putting the bag in a side pocket.

They walked back out into the alley, Aurora practically hugging his arm, and walked around for a little while longer.

“Perfesser?”

Severus looked over and saw Hagrid standing there, looking completely shocked, a tiny, bedraggled looking child behind him. “Hagrid.” He bowed his head to the man. “Aurora, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.”

Aurora smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hagrid. I’m Aurora, Severus’ Girlfriend.” She held out a hand which the half giant shook numbly, even more in shock now than before. She looked down at the child now shuffling out from behind Hagrid. “And who might you be?”

The boy ducked his head slightly and Severus frowned slightly, now recognising him. “I’m Harry... Harry Potter.”

Aurora smiled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Harry. So, are you going to be attending Hogwarts soon?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m starting this year.”

Severus nodded. “Well then, I will see you in class, Mr Potter. I teach Potions.” He looked down into those wide, curious eyes and felt a slight tugging in his chest. “A word of advice, when you get your school books, get a copy of ‘Preparation encyclopaedia’. It’ll be in the potions section. It contains all the different preparation methods and explains them all in depth along with why doing something one way is important. It will help you in my class.” He frowned seriously down at him. “I also expect you to pay attention and behave. Potions is a dangerous subject, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt because you weren’t paying attention and blew up you cauldron.”

Potter nodded earnestly. “Of course, sir. Thank you, for suggesting the book, I’ll make sure I get one.”

Hagrid looked up at the clock on the clock tower. “Well, we’d best get going, we’ve got ta get all o ‘Arry’s school supplies and I’ve got some official Hogwarts business to attend to fer Headmaster Dumbledore.”

Severus frowned. Red lights immediately flagged up and his spy side hissed at Hagrid for being so obvious. “Well, if you want to get your Hogwarts business done, I can escort Mr Potter to get his supplies.” He cast a side glance at Aurora who nodded subtly, frowning in confusion but willing to go with him for now. “We’re here anyway, and as a Head of House, it really is my duty to escort future students in getting their supplies. It is a teacher’s duty to introduce children to our world.”

Hagrid frowned and looked around. “Ah don’t know. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me ta do it...”

Severus stepped closer. “Rubeus, it is a teacher’s duty to help their students and, no disrespect meant, but you are not a teacher. Besides, you have official Hogwarts Business to attend to, don’t you?”

Hagrid hummed and looked to the side. “Alright.” He looked down at Potter. “Ah’ll leave you with Perfessor Snape, ‘Arry. He’ll help ya get yer supplies and such.” He rummaged in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a bank key. He handed it to Severus. “Here. It’s ‘Arry’s key. You’ll need it ta get into ‘is vault.” He patted Potter on the shoulder, nearly knocking the poor boy to his knees. Severus scowled internally at the painful wince the child barely held in. “See ya at school ‘Arry. Perfesser, Ma’am.” He nodded to each of them and left, heading towards Gringotts.

Severus frowned down at the key. “Why did he have this? It should have been given to your Aunt in trust until you turned eleven...” he looked the boy over. “Have you eaten today, Mr Potter?” the boy looked like he hadn’t eaten in several weeks if he was honest. Aurora’s hand tightened on his and he knew she had spotted it too.

“Um... I had breakfast, Sir...” his stomach rumbled and he blushed heavily.

“Food first then.” He looped his arm around Aurora’s and gently placed a hand on Potter’s shoulder noticing the flinch. “I won’t hurt you, Potter.” He spoke softly, his voice carrying only far enough for Potter and Aurora to hear. He led them down Diagon Alley to Horizont Alley.

He led them to a favourite restaurant of his and they were seated fairly quickly. Potter was nervous about the menu but Severus assured him he could have anything he wanted. He showed them how to order, and the menu’s vanished to the kitchen.

Aurora sat forward. “So, Harry, why is it Mr Hagrid is taking you shopping? Where’s your family?”

Potter scowled slightly. “They don’t like magic. Aunt Petunia didn’t-”

“Petunia?” Severus sat forward. “As in, your mother’s sister?” Severus had assumed Potter Sr had a cousin somewhere. Charlus Potter had a sister so her having a child and having them homeschooled didn’t seem that strange. He hadn’t even considered Dumbledore had sent the poor boy to Petunia...

Potter blinked. “Um... yeah.”

Severus sneered. “I remember her. She was a spiteful child. Hated anything and everything to do with magic. Me included. And unfortunately, your mother too. Is she any different now?”

Potter shook his head. “No. She still hates magic. She and Uncle Vernon did everything they could to stop me getting my Hogwarts letter.”

Severus blinked at sat back. “And, how was your letter delivered, Mr Potter?”

Potter frowned. “Um... well, we got the first one in the post. I was about to open it when Dudley, he’s my cousin, started shouting that I’ve got a letter. Uncle Vernon took it off me and he and Aunt Petunia went pale and looked at each other like they were scared or something. Anyway, the next day we got two letters in the post and Uncle Vernon threw them in the fireplace. Then I tried to sneak down in the morning to get one but Uncle Vernon was sleeping in front of the door. He boarded up the letter box but then they came through under the door. Then he boarded up the whole house but the milkman passed a dozen eggs through the living room window and they all had one inside them. Then since the next day was Sunday Uncle Vernon was happy since there’s no post on Sundays, but then hundreds of letters came in through everywhere. He got us all in the car and we drove around for ages, staying the night in a couple of hotels before Uncle Vernon drove us to this old shack on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Hagrid showed up in the middle of the night and he gave me my letter and told me about the Wizarding world.”

Severus frowned. “Hmm... that is not what should have happened. Mr Potter, as a Head of House at Hogwarts I am well versed in how students are introduced into the magical world. You should have gotten a visit during August last year by a teacher. They should have explained everything to you and provided you with a number of books and materials you need. The Wizarding world is very different to the Muggle one and Muggleborns need to know about all kinds of things before they come.”

Aurora nodded. “I didn’t know about this world until recently and I’m amazed by how different it is.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. And Hagrid kept pointing out weird things on the way here, like parking meters. People kept looking at us funny.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. Hagrid is not the most conspicuous of people. Anyway, this summer you were supposed to have one of the four heads of house come to visit, see how you are doing and escort you and your family to Diagon alley to purchase your school supplies if they have agreed to allow you to attend Hogwarts. They have a year to decide. May I see your letter, Mr Potter?”

Harry nodded and handed it over.

Severus read it over and frowned again. “This is not the letter we send out.” He looked over the items list. “And there are a few items missing from this list as well...” he looked back up at Potter. “Seems someone has been messing with your mail, Mr Potter. Do not worry. We can sort it out at Gringotts.” He held the letters up again. “We send a letter to the children with a magical parent, reminding them of their child’s place in the upcoming year and providing a brief reminder of a few of the rules. As for the supplies list, there are a number of books missing from the list along with a few other miscellaneous items. I will ensure you get everything you need, Mr Potter, but I am sure Hagrid would have just stuck to the list and refused to let you get anything else.”

Aurora looked the list over. “Like what?”

“Well, it is supposed to say all students need a bag to carry their books in, such as a rucksack, there are a few suggestions for things students might find useful but don’t have to get if they don’t want to, like paper organisers, calligraphy set cases. You can store your spare ink pots and quills in there without them getting damaged by the rest of your belongings. It is supposed to contain a list of extracurricular classes available, such as the Art or Music classes so if a student is interested they can send a letter applying for the class, students bring their own instruments, though the teacher can provide some for those who don’t have any. It is also supposed to include a few other things, such as winter wear, the school is in northern Scotland, it’s cold, even when it’s warm. Plus it is supposed to say that students should bring at least one set of clothes that are too big in case they hit a growth spurt.”

Potter frowned and stared at his empty plate. “I didn’t realise you needed so many things for school...”

Severus shook his head slightly. “It is a boarding school, you will be there for nine and a half months, holidays notwithstanding. Parents can, and do, sent their children things they’ve forgotten at home and we provide owl order catalogues for school supplies all year round and for gifts when it approaches the holiday season.”

Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Potter and Aurora looked in awe as the food appeared magically on the plates. “Cool.” They looked at each other and laughed. The conversation passed onto lighter subjects, such as what the school, subjects and professors were like. Potter was excited about seeing the Giant Squid, thought he admitted he didn’t know how to swim.

When they finished their meal, Severus paid and they headed back out into the Alley. After going through all the shops necessary and introducing Potter to each of his children they met, though not telling him they were his children, Severus led them to Gringotts. It was then that Potter realised he hadn’t paid for any of the school supplies bought that day.

“Ah, Professor. I can pay you back!”

It took Severus several moments to realise what Potter was referring too. “Nonsense, Mr Potter. The money your parents left you was spending money, pocket money over the years. It is your relative’s duty to pay for your school supplies, though I somehow doubt that would happen. I was using the Hogwarts scholarship fund to pay for your supplies. It is what it was designed for.”

Potter frowned and nodded. “Oh... right. Okay.” He turned back around and started up the steps into the bank.

Aurora leant closer to his ear. “You weren’t, were you?”

“Nope.”

She giggled and they followed Potter up the steps.

When they got to the top Potter stared in awe at everything. He looked over at the goblins before looking back up at Severus. “What are those, Sir?”

“They are Goblins, Mr Potter. Treat them as you would anyone else and they will be happy to work with you.”

Potter nodded and looked around at everything. They all glanced up at the inscription as they walked in and Potter read it out loud. “So... steal from us and you’re a dead man?” Potter looked up at him. “What kind of things are down there?”

Severus hummed a moment. “Some of the deeper, more secure vaults are guarded by dragons. If you go even further down you get to the most secure vaults of many of the oldest families. They are each guarded by something. I’ve heard one vault has several Dementors inside.” He saw the question in Potter’s eyes. “You do not want to meet a Dementor, Mr Potter. They are soul sucking leeches that draw all the happiness out of you before eating your soul. They guard the prison, Azkaban. You will never meet one, unless you break the law so badly you have to go there.”

Potter laughed nervously.

Severus walked up at an available teller and waited for his attention. The goblin finished counting out the gold pieces on the table and looked up at them. “How can I help you today?”

Severus inclined his head. “We would like to speak with the Potter Account Manager.” He indicated towards where Harry was standing awkwardly. “Mr Potter needs to know what he has.”

The teller sat up. “And are his monthly bank statements not enough?”

Potter frowned. “I don’t get any bank statements...”

Severus nodded. “Mr Potter only found out the magical world exists yesterday.”

The teller sat up straighter and frowned. “That cannot be possible. We have received letters from Mr Potter in regards to his accounts for years.”

Potter shook his head. “I’ve never...”

Severus frowned. “Perhaps this is a conversation best had behind closed doors?”

The teller nodded and summoned another goblin. With a few quick words the runner nodded and stepped forwards. “If you would follow me.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they met with the Potter’s Account Manager the boy had taken a quick blood test to see which vaults he had access to. It turned out, that not only did he have the main Potter Vaults, one for money and one for everything else, but his parents had set up a vault for all of their belongings should they die, which was empty, and a trust vault for him, which was paid into weekly with pocket money. Over eleven years it had accumulated a fair amount. Potter would not have access to the main money vault until he was seventeen, but he had access to the other vaults.

According to Nagknock, items had been removed from this vault by Mr Dumbledore, apparently on Potter’s request. As he has Potter’s keys they had to allow him entry, even thought it seemed suspicious to them. A large sum of money was also being paid from the main money vault directly to Dumbledore’s vault as well as the Dursley’s bank account.

Harry shrank back in his chair at that.

He then told Severus a few things about his home life and Severus nodded before asking for Raghook to come in, who arrived with all the adoption paperwork and a knowing smirk. Harry was soon adopted and they went back to the Potter’s accounts. He had several other vaults available to him, left in people’s wills and one by right of conquest.

Severus promised to tell him about that one later.

Unfortunately, despite Harry not giving permission for Dumbledore to remove the items or money, Dumbledore had the ministry declare him Harry's Magical Guardian after his parents died, so he was fully within his rights to access those vaults so they couldn't take any legal action against him. They were, however, able to get all the items returned and demand the money back.

Harry had no problems leaving the Dursleys with a huge debt, putting their account well past their overdraft.

Gringotts agreed to investigate where the money given to Dumbledore went, and if it had been spent on the school they would leave it, but any that had been spent personally by Dumbledore would be returned along with all the items.

Severus had no doubt that he would be hearing about it from the old man, and would no doubt be in a lot of trouble for it. But considering the public's opinion on Harry, if any arguments about it were public knowledge they would side with their precious Boy-who-Lived. Especially since some of those items were family heirlooms and without parents to tell him about his family, those items were even more important in the eyes of the pureblood community.

Thankfully, since Severus had now adopted the boy he was the boys Guardian and as a wizard himself Harry no longer had a Magical Guardian. It was a simple matter to have the locks on the vaults changed and new keys issued. Severus would collect them during the winter holidays, as it would take them a while to do it and Harry wouldn't need his trust find key until he wanted to buy Christmas presents and he would have access to the other vaults until he was seventeen and became a legal adult.

Nagknock also promised to look into the status of the will and why none of their items were in the vault.

Severus led them back out onto Diagon Alley. “Now, all we need is your wand, and perhaps a pet.” Harry grinned up at him, a strange look in his eyes. Severus recognised it immediately. “Harry.” He crouched down to look him in the eye. “I will not treat you the same way your deplorable relatives have done. You _will_ _be safe_ with me. You can ask any of your new brothers and sisters when we get home.”

Harry blinked. “Brothers... and sisters?”

Severus nodded and smiled slightly. “You are not the first child I have adopted. Why do you think Raghook showed up with exactly the documents we needed?”

“Oh.”

Severus stood up and ran a hand through Harry’s hair. “Let’s finish shopping and get back to the meeting place with the others.” He led them down the steps and to Ollivander’s. The bell tingled and he looked around the dingy shop, feeling Potter press into his side slightly. All three of them jumped when Ollivander stepped out of seemly nowhere.

“Mr Potter. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it, it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.” The old man was now standing far too close to Harry, who was pressed right back into him. “And that’s where...” he touched the scar on the boy’s forehead, “I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do...”

Snape growled loudly and Ollivander backed up away from Harry. Severus gently gripped Harry’s shoulders and rubbed his thumbs across the back of his shoulder blades, offering some comfort to the child.

“Severus Snape. How nice to see you again. Eleven and a half inches, Ebony.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed.” Both he and Ollivander knew he had three other wands, but that one was his first, and favourite.

Ollivander then turned back to Harry. “Now then Mr Potter, which is your wand arm?”

Harry stuttered, “Um, well... I’m right handed.”

“Hold it up then.” Severus watched in amusement as the enchanted measuring tape measured Harry while Ollivander looked around the store. The tape served no purpose but to show off a little and distract the kids while he collected the wands.

It was nearly half an hour later that Potter finally got a wand. Holly and phoenix feather. Severus snarled as Ollivander told Harry it was the brother wand of the Dark Lord’s.

After paying for it he dragged Harry and Aurora out of the store and down the street. “Why he can’t just sell the wand without giving some kind of back story and advice I will never know. Don’t listen to him, Harry. You won’t turn out like _him_.” They stopped partway down the alley. “Now, Harry. Would you like a pet? Most of the other children going to Hogwarts will have one. You are allowed anything you want, despite your letter stating an owl, cat or toad, though those are recommended. Cats are good companions and can help if you are feeling homesick and owls can be used to carry your mail home. Toads are a traditional pet but, not many children like them, let alone have one.”

Harry nodded and looked at the various pet shops around. “I...” he bit his lip slightly. “Um...”

Aurora crouched down. “What is it, sweetie?”

Harry looked up trough his lashes. “Can I have a snake?”

Severus rocked backwards with shock, “A snake?”

Harry nodded. “Um... I met this one at the zoo... he was cool...”

Severus frowned at the terminology. Met? “Well, I don’t see why not. As long as it doesn’t hurt any of your classmates.”

Harry nodded frantically. “I’ll be careful.”

Severus nodded and led them to the pet shop. The only one on Diagon that sold snakes. They looked them over and Severus paled when he realised the hissing was not the snakes. It was Harry. He looked at the boy in shock. “You can speak Parseltongue?”

The boy blinked up at him. “What?”

“Parseltongue. Snake language.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Aurora gasped. “Oh, that’s cool! I wish I could do that.”

Severus nodded. “I believe a quarter of Wizarding Britain would kill for that particular skill.”

Harry frowned. “Is it rare then?”

Severus nodded. “Indeed it is.” He paused for a moment. “Harry. I cannot stress this enough. No one must know about this. You cannot let anyone find out. I will tell you why later, but you must be careful.”

Harry nodded. “Okay...” he turned back to the snakes and eventually turned back around, pointing at the biggest one. “Her.”

Severus looked down at the reticulated python. “Alright...” he waved over the shop keeper and indicated the snake. He winced and opened the door. Harry reached in and took the snake out, the thing barely fitting in his arms. She wrapped herself around his shoulders and he grinned up at Severus. “Are you sure, Harry?”

Harry nodded. “Yup.”

Severus nodded. “Alright then.”

As they walked towards the counter Aurora stopped to look at some of the birds and ended up turning towards Severus, eyes big and pleading as she pointed up at a bat. He smiled and nodded. She grinned and lifted the cage down, bringing it over to the counter.

“Ah, someone’s finally buying little Rocky then? You’ll love him, he’s the best.”

Aurora tilted her head. “Really?”

The clerk nodded. “Oh yeah. He’s a Greater Indian Fruit Bat, or Indian Flying Fox, same thing, two names. We’ve been calling this one Rocky because after he eats, he likes to rock himself. It’s adorable. He’s also really friendly and good natured. He’ll love you if you love him. Bat’s just have such a bad reputation you know?”

Severus nodded. “I’m aware. Most of my students call me a bat, and mean it as an insult.”

The clerk made a sad noise at the back of his throat before looking between the two animals. “So, just the two of them? Anything else? Vivarium, snake food?”

Severus blinked. “Both would be good.”

The man nodded and showed them several vivariums and Harry selected the one he wanted, though Severus was sure the snake was the one that chose. Aurora also chose a couple of perches for her new bat. Thankfully, while Harry’s snake required them to place a standing order with the store, Rocky was fine living off mangoes and bananas.

After paying for everything they left the store and headed towards the Leakey Cauldron. Severus was startled when a snowy owl flew out of nowhere and landed on Harry’s head. The snake shifted and the bird hopped onto his boy’s shoulder.

The three of them stared at the bird for a moment, snake and bird having some kind of staring contest, before the snake settled back down and the owl shifted, putting her head under one wing.

Severus hummed. “Looks like she chose you, Harry.”

Harry looked the bird over, as best he could with her being so close to his face. “She’s pretty.”

Severus nodded. “We have plenty of food and perches for her to choose from.” He looked around but couldn’t see anyone that seemed to be looking for her. “Let’s get going. No sense keeping the others waiting too long.”

When they got to the Leakey Cauldron they walked towards the huddle of students that was Severus’ children. “Everyone here?” he asked even as he scanned the crowd and noticed all heads accounted for.

“Yes sir.” Came the simultaneous chorus.

He smirked and nodded. “Home then.” He directed them towards the fireplace and each of them flooed home. Once they were all through he looked to Harry. “Here, you can floo with me this time.” Harry nodded and stepped closer. Severus waved Aurora through and stepped in after her, flooing with Harry tight to his side.

Once home he led Harry upstairs and showed him to his room. “We will go back out in a few days and I will buy you some more clothes and such. For now, unpack your things and take a look around the manor. Upstairs is the library and the basement is my potions lab and office. Do not go into my lab without me. It is dangerous.”

Harry nodded.

Severus nodded back and pulled out Harry’s trunk and school bag, both of which contained the day's shopping, and lay them on the bed before nodding to the boy again and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have noticed I didn't write anything about Malfoy.  
> Truth is I forgot about him the first time I wrote this story and am currently adding a scene in chapter 8 about him.  
> The reason Harry didn't meet him here is because originally after visiting the bank Hagrid took him to get his robes while he settled his stomach from the carts.   
> Here, Severus took Harry to get some food, which took longer, then went to get Harry's trunk and school bag (which I didn't actually write, I just said they went shopping) so they had somewhere to put everything they bought. This meant that by the time they went to get his uniform, Malfoy had left the store.  
> Ships in the night and all that.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Left Harry’s room and went downstairs to start on dinner. Once setting the charms and monitoring wards he went to each of his kids, checking their school supplies, happy that no one had forgotten anything this time. It was frustrating, not having a house elf to help but since he was gone nine months of the year, there was no point. Albus had said that staff were not allowed their own elves at school, they had to use school ones and leave their own elves at home.

Perhaps if he got one that was able to tend the garden? He could have some herbs and plants he could brew or cook with… it would save a bit of money and make use of some of the grounds around the manor. And they would be able to get the house ready before the start of the breaks so when they arrive home the house isn’t full of dust.

But then the kids wouldn’t have any chores to do and the elf would still not have enough to do during the school year.

He supposed Michael and Eileen would be having the baby soon and might appreciate an extra pair of hands to do some of the housework.

It was something to think about.

He walked back into his room and pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

He’d bought it on a whim, but the two of them would be married eventually so he would need it sometime in the next year. Strangely, he felt nervous, as if she would say no. She’d already said yes, essentially. She was good with the kids so he had no doubt in her mothering skills. He shook his head and hid the box in a compartment at the back of his bedside table.

He shook his head and went back downstairs to keep an eye on the dinner. Charms were one thing, but he preferred to see the food for himself. When he got to the kitchen he found Harry standing in the doorway, staring in fascination at everything moving by itself.

Severus stepped up behind him, making sure his shoes clicked across the floor so as not to startle the boy. “Cooking charms. They can be found in every book on house hold charms.”

Harry looked up at him. “You can use magic to cook?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. If there is anything that can be done, magic has a way of doing it. Most wizards are lazy and prefer to do everything with a simple wave of a wand.” He waved a hand in the air dramatically. “I prefer to do things the normal way, though I use charms for cooking. With such a big family to feed, I’d never leave the kitchen if I didn’t use the spells.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Can I... help with anything?”

Severus looked down at him. “You like to cook?”

Harry nodded shyly.

Severus nodded. “If you want to help, you are more than welcome to.” He stepped forwards and paused. “During dinner I will introduce you to everyone properly. It’ll take you a while to remember everyone’s names but that’s okay.”

Harry nodded and stepped forward looking everything over to see what was cooking. There were four pots on the stove, each with the same food in it, while six other pots sat steaming along the counter.

Severus nodded to everything. “Actually, all that’s left is monitoring it all. It should be ready in about two hours. Have you explored the house yet?”

Harry nodded. “Yes sir.”

Severus leant against the table, “Is there anywhere in particular you like in the house?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I like the garden, sir.”

Severus nodded and smiled. “That’s my favourite too. Especially in the summer. It’s just a shame I can’t grow anything useful out there, I’m away at boarding school nine months of the year, I just don’t have the time to tend to a garden so those flower beds are the best I can do.” He smiled slightly. "Although having an out of control garden means the kids can get some herbology practice in during the summer.”

Harry smiled hesitantly.

Severus tilted his head. “Some of your new siblings would undoubtedly be in the garden, why don’t you go and meet them? I promise, they won’t hurt you or anything. I raised them better than that, and they all come from homes similar or worse than yours. Like you, I adopted them to give them a better life.”

Harry nodded and walked towards the doorway. “Um sir? When will you explain about those things...” he trailed off and looked nervously up at him.

Severus frowned. “Tomorrow, after breakfast. It really isn’t the kind of thing you talk about before bed and it would all be too much information at once today, you’ll never get to sleep. On that note, I’ll leave a mild sleeping draft on your bedside table if you need it.”

Harry frowned. “Sleeping draft?”

“Sleeping potions come in many different strengths. The weakest, which is the one I’ll be putting on your bedside table, is simply a relaxant that makes you sleepy. It helps you fall asleep at night if you need the extra nudge, but if you are determined to stay awake you can power through it. Stronger ones actually put you to sleep no matter how much you try to stay awake.”

Harry nodded. “Right. Okay. Thank you, sir.”

“You may call me Severus, here at home, Harry, though at school you will call me sir, or Professor Snape, while we are around other students. In my personal quarters, or in my office you can follow the same rules as at home, unless you are in my office because you are in trouble.”

Harry nodded and Severus made a shooing gesture. The boy silently slipped out of the room and headed off towards the back of the house, hopefully to go into the garden.

.oOo.

Dinner had been an affair. He had introduced Harry to everyone, and the room was full of children swearing vengeance on those horrendous people. He’d had to reprimand them all for their language several times.

Harry had sat there next to him, stunned into silence.

Harry had retreated to his room after dinner and Aurora had gone after him a few minutes later. He thought it best to leave her to it.

That had been a few hours ago. He looked up as the door to his room opened and Aurora stepped in. “Everything okay?”

She nodded and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. He had to try very, very hard not to stare at her chest in that negligee.

“If we are to try at a relationship, we need to actually try to have a relationship.”

Severus nodded, still trying not to stare. “You did introduce yourself to Hagrid as my girlfriend.” He thought about the ring in the box in his bedside table. “I suppose we should try. As you said, we cannot raise a child in a loveless marriage.”

Aurora smirked. “Good. Shall I move in here then?”

She leant forwards and Severus found his eyes drifting down. “Okay...”

Aurora smirked and clicked her fingers. A second later all her clothes flew into the room and neatly arranged themselves beside his own in his closet, her books flew onto the half empty bookcase next to the lounge chair, the few bits of jewellery and makeup flying to the vanity against the wall.

He smiled. “You’re getting good with your magic.”

Aurora smiled. “Wanna see what else I can do?”

Severus jerked in surprise as his clothes were banished to the chair next to the vanity. He looked back at the almost predatory look in Aurora’s golden eyes and swallowed.

This... was why he didn’t date in school.

He lay back on the bed as Aurora crawled on top of him, smirking. Severus was vaguely reminded of a black widow spider and swallowed hard, wondering for the first time if plucking a random woman off the street was the best idea...

Too late now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, after breakfast, Severus took Harry down to his office. He warded the door silently so no one would be able to hear the conversation and sat down, waving Harry to the seat opposite. He’d had many conversations with his kids in here, from past abuses to current issues.

This conversation was likely to be harder than any of them.

Severus sat forwards in his chair. “Now, there was a lot of information you were presented with yesterday that has obviously left you with a lot of questions...” he rubbed his hands together nervously. “Aside from the ones about magic in general, which I will answer at a later date, I am going to answer some of them now. To understand a lot of it though... I’m going to have to give you a bit of a history lesson.

“Throughout our history we have had conflicts between ourselves. Lots of short, civil wars. We have Dark Lords, who are similar to Hitler, have you covered him in school?”

“No sir.”

“Well, he was a bad man in Germany who thought everyone who was Jewish, a religion not too dissimilar to Christianity when you boil it down, needed to die. He gathered a following, called the Nazis, and started killing them. The other countries got involved and it ended up starting World War II.”

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

“This rarely ever happens in the Muggle world. In our world, however, it is a lot more common. There had been a Dark Lord by the name of Grindelwald. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, who is now the Headmaster of Hogwarts. At the time, he was a transfiguration teacher. A few years after Grindelwald was defeated, a boy was born, Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch, though she had so little magic she was considered a Squib. A squib is someone with magical parents who doesn’t have any magic themselves, the opposite of a Muggleborn, basically. His father was a Muggle. His mother, Merope, had used a love potion to get his father, Tom, who he was named after, to fall in love with her. When she stopped giving him love potions he ran away. Merope sadly died in childbirth, after naming her son, Tom, for his father, Marvolo, for her father, Riddle, again after his father.”

Harry tilted his head. “So... this kid was called Tom, and so was his dad?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. More confusing is Tom sr’s father was called Thomas. Tom was named after him, and Tom Marvolo named after him.”

Harry chuckled. “Confusing... why did she give him the same name as his dad?”

Severus shrugged. “It’s tradition in a lot of Scottish families, possibly meant to honour their father or ancestor of the same name. I’ve never really thought of it myself. Anyway, Tom grew up in a Muggle orphanage so when he started developing his magic the people around him didn’t react very well. There was also a problem Merope hadn’t accounted for. Children conceived under a love potion, are incapable of feeling, or understanding, positive emotions. They just can’t. It has something to do with the fake emotions caused by the love potion, but it meant that Tom was unable to feel any kind of love or happiness, so he set out to make everyone else as miserable as he was.”

Harry frowned. “That sounds terrible... why would anyone want a child who can’t be happy or love you back?”

Severus nodded. “Some people are just so desperate for love that they grab the one they want through any means necessary.”

Harry pouted sadly.

“Anyway, Dumbledore was the one to give Tom his Hogwarts letter. He could see there was something not right about him but didn’t know what at the time. All he saw was a spiteful and bitter child, who needed a firm hand of guidance. When Tom went to Hogwarts he charmed his way into everyone’s good books. The only person he was unable to fool was the Headmaster. In his sixth year he opened a place in the school called the Chamber of Secrets. No one knows where it is and a lot of people think it is just a myth. The monster inside the chamber had been petrifying students but one was killed. He managed to pin the blame on Hagrid and sealed the monster back in the chamber of secrets.”

Harry tilted his head. “What was the monster? And what’s petrified?”

“No one knows what the monster was, it’s why we call it a monster and not by its name. Petrification is similar to turning someone into stone, but without the stone. They are still flesh and blood but they cannot move and are completely unaware of the world around them. They are also frozen stiff, so it is different than falling into a coma.”

Harry nodded.

“Now, as Tom was going through school he gathered a group of friends. They called themselves ‘The Knights of Walpurgis’. When they all graduated, Tom began to do Dark and forbidden rituals to gain power. As one point he went back to Hogwarts to ask for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore, who by now was headmaster, could see the path he was going down and denied him the place. Tom apparently placed a curse on the position because since then, no one has been able to hold the place for more than a year.”

Harry frowned. “Really? Why would anyone want the place then?”

Severus nodded. “Exactly. It is very hard to find someone willing to teach that subject. Anyway, Tom then changed his name... I cannot say it out loud but I can write it down for you.” He summoned a piece of parchment. “People call him by different names. Most simply go with You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Those who were the Knights of Walpurgis, or Death Eaters as they came to be called, simply called him the Dark Lord. If any of them used his name, it sent searing pain through their Dark Mark and either they died, or they were summoned to him and killed.”

Harry tilted his head. “What’s the Dark Mark?”

Severus rolled up his sleeve. “This. It is similar to a magical tattoo or fealty mark. So long as he’s alive, this mark will be on our skin. It taps into our magic and drains it a little, adding to his strength. He can either summon us with it or cause us pain and send us completely mad, or even kill us, if we have betrayed him.”

Harry stared at the mark horrified. “So he could kill you from a distance? That’s horrible!”

Severus nodded slowly.

Harry seemed to understand what the mark meant then and looked shyly up at Severus. “So... you’re a Death Eater?”

Severus shook his head. “I used to be. We’ll get to me in a minute.” He passed the paper with ‘Voldemort’ written on it over to Harry. “Please do not say his name in front of me. It makes the mark hurt. One of the reasons people became afraid to say it. If they said it near a Death Eater they would act like the Dark Lord was about to pop up any second, which caused everyone to be afraid of the name.”

Harry nodded slowly.

“The Dark Lord recruited people called Pure-Bloods. People who have magical ancestors for a long time in their family tree. They believed that because their blood is ‘pure’ it makes them better than Muggleborns and Half-bloods. They wanted to kill all the Muggles and Muggleborns and the Dark Lord told them he could help them do that, to ‘purify Britain’. He also offered help to people and then demanded servitude from them as payment after he helped them. To others, he offered family. He offered them a place where they can be accepted, their talents appreciated. That was how he drew me in...”

Harry shuffled closer and gently grasped his hands with one of his own.

Severus took a deep breath. “The war didn’t really pick up until about my fourth year at Hogwarts, when I was about fourteen, fifteen. Before I started Hogwarts I met a girl down the street from me. Lily Evans. She was a witch. I told her as such and at first she didn’t believe me but then she realised that all the impossible things she’d been doing were actually magic. This girl, was your mother.”

Harry sat up straight.

Severus looked at him. “We were very close friends, practically siblings growing up, though I did develop a crush on her for a long time. When we got to Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor, and I into Slytherin. The rivalry between the two houses was pretty bad at the time. Not as bad as the outright hatred now, but it was an intense rivalry. If you were in one house, you were not allowed to be friends with someone from the other one.”

Harry huffed. “That’s stupid.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. Lily and I stayed friends until out Fifth year. After our end of year exams... I said something rather horrible to her, called her an unforgivable name. She never forgave me...”

Harry frowned. “Never?”

“No.”

“That’s dumb. You’d been friends for so long. Why give that up?”

Severus shook his head, surprisingly happy that someone would take his side. “It had been coming a long time I suppose. We were both being pressured by our housemates to stop being friends and there was your father. He and his friends, who were in the same year as you mother and me, called themselves ‘The Marauders’. Well, your mother came up with the name, as an insult, but they took it as their own. Thought it was funny. They... like to cause trouble, for everyone. They were pranksters, but they didn’t always have the best intentions... there are two, currently at the school. Whenever they prank someone it is always to cheer someone up, or lighten the mood after something bad happens. Your father and his friends pranked people because they thought it was funny.”

Harry scowled. “What?”

Severus freed his hands from Harry’s and grasped the boy’s hands in his own. “Harry, your father was a bully to me in school, but I gave back as good as I got and he was a good friend to his friends. And in our seventh year he changed completely. He was a dumb kid, but he grew up and gave his life for you and your mother, to give you a chance to escape, but I’ll get to that later. I cannot tell you anything good about him, but there are those who can. Anyway, with the tensions between your father and myself, along with me learning some of the more... questionable magics, to try and gain my housemates approval, it put a lot of strain on my friendship with your mother, so when we fell out, it was something that had been coming for a long time.”

Harry nodded. “Okay...”

Severus nodded. “Now, just at the end of our sixth year, your grandparents, your father’s parents, died. He went home early and came back the next year a completely different person. And as he was elected head-boy, he had students of all four houses coming to him for advice on everything, from help with homework to shortcuts to get to class on time. He grew up considerably, maturing and becoming someone who you could depend upon. You mother saw this side of him for the first time, since he had only shown that side to his friends, if at all, and she fell in love with him, returning the feelings he’d had for her since third year at least.”

Harry chuckled slightly.

Severus frowned. “This... made me kind of angry. At the time, all I could see was the person he had been the last six years. I couldn’t see the grown up side of him.” Severus paused, trying to gather himself. “My father was a muggle, and he didn’t like magic, or me or my mum much. My mom, wasn’t what you’d call an emotional woman. I think all those years with my father just... broke her spirit. Growing up I had no one to tell me I had done a good job, so when my dorm mates started praising my work... it meant the world to me, since the only people to do so were Lily, and my potions teacher, Professor Slughorn.”

Harry frowned and pouted slightly.

Severus drew his hands back. “When I left school, I was penniless, homeless and had no one to go to. Then Lucius Malfoy came to me, offering me a home and a ‘friend of his’ would sponsor my apprenticeship to help me get my mastery in potions. I met this ‘friend’ of his, the Dark Lord, a few months after I started the apprenticeship. He promised me a home, with a family of people like me who had been cast off our whole lives. I jumped at the chance obviously... it was... the second biggest mistake of my life.”

“Second biggest?”

Severus nodded. “Yes... as his potions master I didn’t know what the Death Eaters did for a long time. All I did was make potions. Some of them were really bad but I was carried away with having all these rare ingredients at my disposal for the first time ever. When I found out what they did... I regretted my decision but there was little I could do... then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I had heard that Dumbledore was interviewing a woman for the position of Divination instructor in the Hog’s Head. I eavesdropped on the conversation and heard the beginning of a prophesy. ‘The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.’ I didn’t get to hear the rest of it as I was discovered and thrown out.”

Harry frowned. “A prophesy?”

Severus nodded. “It’s when a seer, someone who can see the future, sees something from the future that someone in the present needs to know about. They deliver a prophesy. Usually they don’t remember it afterwards, unlike a vision.”

Harry nodded. “Right.”

Severus nodded. “Like the good little lap dog I was, I took the prophesy to the Dark Lord, expecting to be rewarded... I was punished for not hearing the entire thing... that was when I started to see that this was not what I had been promised. As I had never failed to give him the potions he needed, I had never been punished before. Afterwards, Lucius took me upstairs and healed me up. I asked him if he was always like that. Lucius smirked and said. ‘That’s him on a good day.’ It was several months later that we got news that your mother was pregnant with you, and you were due at the end of July... as the seventh month dies. There was also the Longbottoms, who were expecting a child at the end of July. The Dark Lord chose you.”

Harry nodded and rubbed his scar.

“When I heard, I tried to persuade him not to kill your mother, and to raise you as his own, as his heir instead of his enemy... he promised to spare your mother, but not you. I knew your mother would not survive that, and so I went to Dumbledore and told him everything. He sent your family into hiding and I became his spy. I then became a double agent, pretending to spy on Dumbledore for the Dark Lord.” Severus paused. “Your parents were safe for a while, but they were betrayed by one of your father’s friends. The Dark Lord came to your house, on October the thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, and killed your father in the doorway. We think he was trying to buy your mother time to take you and run. Your mother was found in your nursery, where you were in the cot. For some reason, when he attacked you, the spell rebounded off your scar and mostly killed him. It blew up the roof of your nursery and somehow he vanished. No one knows exactly what happened or how, but he vanished. Everyone started calling you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. They hail you like a celebrity."

Harry frowned. "But I didn't do anything..."

Severus nodded. "I know, but it was dark times. The war had completely picked up by that point. Everyone was living in fear. People were being snatched off the streets. There were villages being attacked left right and centre. Everyone was scared. To them, you are a hero. I know it's stupid, but people don't think straight when they're scared and by the time the fear washed away you were already a hero and everyone loves a hero."

Harry sat in silence for a while.

Severus sat back in his chair, face carefully closed off. "So, now you know... it was thanks to me that your parents were killed... If you wish to cancel the adoption we can. It will take a few days to go through. There are a number of families that would gladly take you in, if you cannot stand being the son of a Death Eater."

Harry sat in silence for a while longer. "You said you regret becoming a Death Eater."

"Yes."

Harry looked at him for a moment before he reached forward and placed on hand on either side of his dark mark. He screwed his face up in concentration for a moment and Severus's world exploded in pain.

When he came to, he was slumped sideways in his chair, Harry flitting around and muttering, breath hitching and clearly in the middle of a panic attack.

Severus pushed himself upright, feeling slightly dizzy, only to get a lapful of crying eleven year old. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"HARRY!" The boy froze and looked fearfully up at him. "It's okay. Calm down. Hush child." He gently rubbed a hand up and down Harry’s back. The boy buried his face in his shirt and sobbed quietly for a few minutes before he calmed down.

Harry sat up straight, rubbing the tears off his face with the heel of one hand, the other still tightly clenched in Severus’ shirt. “Sorry...”

Severus raised his arm to wipe some stray teas off Harry’s cheek when he froze, staring down at his arm. He sat very still and stared at the blank, unmarked forearm. “Harry...” his voice came out as a breathy whisper.

Harry looked up at him. “h-huh?”

Severus blinked slowly. The mark didn’t reappear. “You... you got... rid of my mark...” his voice shook unsteadily.

Harry nodded slowly. “Y-yes... I-”

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy, drawing him close and burying his head in the child’s messy hair. “Thank you...” his voice cracked as he felt tears flow freely. “Thank you... so much... I... thank you...” he rocked back and forth slightly, completely overcome.

Not only did this boy not blame him for what happened, but he forgave him and _removed his mark_. That was something no one else had done for him. No one had ever forgiven him... no one had looked into a way to remove the mark...

No one who could, cared enough to try.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus placed his suitcase next to the fireplace. He had to return to the school two weeks early. All his children were home now, the adult ones usually helping look after the younger ones while he was away, before the start of the school year. He looked the adults over. “You will make sure they are all packed and ready to go the night before?”

“Yes dad.”

He nodded. “I will see you all in two weeks. I will return to escort you all to the station and see you off. Behave while I’m gone.” He nodded to his children and looked to Aurora, who had her bag slung over her shoulder. In the two weeks since that trip to Diagon and her moving into his bedroom, they had grown much closer. It was almost as if they had been together for years, father than a few months. “Ready?”

She nodded and stepped forward. Just as they were about to grab the floo powder Jenna stepped forward and hugged Severus, before hugging Aurora. Both adults hugged each of the children in turn before finally stepping through the floo into Albus’ office.

Severus nodded to Albus, even as he reached out and caught Aurora as she stumbled out of the fire. She righted herself and her hair and eyes went pink, along with her cheeks. “Sorry...” she mumbled.

He smiled gently, something he’d been doing more of lately. “It’s fine. It can take a while to get used to floo travel.”

She smiled back up at him and he felt the now familiar fluttering in his chest. He really did care for this woman... hell he might as well admit it. He was in love with her. In such a short time, he had fallen hard and fast. He looked up to find he was the last member of staff to arrive. He nodded to them. “Morning.”

Albus twinkled and looked Aurora over. “Severus. Are you going to introduce us?”

Severus nodded. “This is my girlfriend, Aurora.”

She stepped forwards and bowed slightly. “It’s nice to meet you. Severus has told me a lot about you.”

Minerva smiled. “Well, anyone who can put a smile on that sour bat’ face is welcome in my book. Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor.”

Aurora shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Sinistra stepped forward. “Your name is Aurora?”

Aurora nodded. “Yes.”

“Mine too.”

Aurora laughed. “Well, that’s going to get confusing.”

This started a round of introductions and Aurora charmed her way into everyone’s good books. Severus noticed the only seat available was a two person loveseat and settled down on one side of it, Aurora flopping down next to him and curling into his side once she had shaken everyone’s hands. Severus found himself smiling down at her as he ran a hand through her now pale blue hair.

She looked up at him, her eyes a steely grey that set his spy senses on edge. He didn’t show anything outwardly but inside his mind was whirling. What had set her off like that? Her eyes had only been grey like that after he’d picked her up and after each of his children let something slip about their old life. He associated that particular colour with her being wary, cautious and upset about something.

Albus steepled his fingers. “So, how did the two of you meet?”

Aurora looked over to him and grinned, easily slipping into the slightly untrue story they’d come up with. “Oh, it’s romantic really. Last year I found myself in some trouble on the streets. I’ve been living there since I was nine. I was cornered by this guy when Severus swooped in and chased him off. He took me back to his place and healed me up. I was pretty shaken and since I didn’t have anywhere else to go he let me stay with him. I stayed at his place while he was here last year and we wrote each other a lot. This summer... we just seemed to fall into place.”

Severus smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. He saw her eyes flicker gold and a deep, pinkish-red, before she glanced to the side slightly and they went white before turning grey again. Something was really upsetting her.

Poppy and Pomona twittered. Rolanda smiled. “So romantic. Who knew, eh Severus?”

Severus mock scowled at her, his face holding significantly less venom than before.

Albus frowned. “This will make your cover a lot harder.”

Severus frowned at him. “What do you mean, Albus?”

Albus frowned. “Well, when Voldemort comes back it will be hard for you to return to him if you are involved with someone.”

Severus smirked. “I won’t be retuning. I can’t.” He rolled up his sleeve to bare his bare forearm. “We were able to remove it. I won’t have to go back.”

Albus frowned. “What about Mr Potter?”

“I legally adopted him. I can keep him safe.”

Everyone looked to him in shock. Minerva sat forwards. “You adopted him? Why?”

He looked at her. “The same reason I adopted nine of your other lions.”

She blinked. “You’ve... adopted before?”

He nodded. “Yes. I currently have twenty seven children, Harry included. Sadly, I may have to adopt more in the coming months. I always adopt the children I find being abused. Albus refuses to do anything to help them, so I have to take drastic measures.”

Aurora nodded. “It’s really sweet that you do, but it’s sad that you have to go so far to protect your students.”

Severus nodded. “We are their teachers. During the school year the heads of house have rights of In Loco Parentis. They _are_ our children during the school year. It is our duty, as teachers, and especially as heads of house, to protect and care for our students. What kind of teachers would we be if we cast them off to abusive homes at the end of every year? How would those kids feel, to have someone they are supposed to _trust_ with their _safety_ cast them off to be hurt and doing _nothing to help_? These kids _need_ us, more than _any_ of the other students. It’s _not right_ to _cast them off_ and _shove them aside_ because some people _refuse_ to see what is happening _right in front of them_.”

Aurora placed a hand on his chest and he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, surprised to find tears collecting there. He took a slightly shuddering breath. “I know what it’s like to be hurt by the people who are supposed to _love_ and _care_ for you. I know what it’s like to feel like there’s _no one_ you can trust, _no one_ that will help you when you need it. I had no one but Lily growing up, but I couldn’t trust her to get me out, she was _my age_. These kids... they have friends, but they don’t have anyone they can actually _trust_ with this. With their safety.” Severus swallowed past the lump in his throat, embarrassed that his voice was cracking slightly.

“How can we call ourselves teachers, if we don’t help our kids?”

He wiped a tear off the side of his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Aurora rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and he turned his head to bury her face in her hair.

Filius sat forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees. “How...” he swallowed, his voice unsteady. “How long have you been adopting the students?”

Severus shook his head and sat up straight. “Since my first year teaching.”

Pomona nodded slowly. “Twenty six children in eleven years...”

He shook his head. “More. Some I was able to help without taking them from their homes or they were able to move in with a friend. I’ve only had to adopt twenty six. I’ve discovered... close to ninety by now.”

The other teachers all sat back heavily. Sibyl shook her head. “Ninety... those poor children...”

Aurora nodded. “The ones Severus has adopted... they are great kids. They really are. But they’ve been hurt so badly they don’t trust very easily. It’ll be hard for them to adjust.”

Severus nodded.

Pomona sat forwards. “What do we need to look out for? So we know who needs our help?”

Severus smiled sadly at them. The next hour was spent with him explaining various signs of abuse and how to recognise it, how to approach the child and how to help if they pushed you away. They all sat in awkward silence for a good ten minutes before the conversation moved onto the usual things, curriculum and such.

Albus tried to put up a fuss about Severus suggesting Aurora moving into the school this year until Severus told him in no uncertain terms that she would be staying and was going to be working as his assistant in class from now on, helping him to supervise and oversee the room while the students were brewing. Double the eyes, half the risk.

Thankfully the rest of the staff was also on board, all in favour of the woman to soften the sour and surly Potions Master.

The rest of the staff meeting carried on as usual.

Funding: Everyone needs new/better equipment – No room in the budget

Staff Rota: Quirinus was given the late Professor Mikey’s place on the rota, since Professor Burbage took over his slots when she took over the Muggle Studies post last year. Aurora was also added in on a few shifts and added to the Hogsmeade rota.

Curriculum: Quirinus made a few changes to Professor Mikey’s but that was standard. Severus informed them he would be taking a different approach with the first years for the first few months, and would spend the first week doing tests with his other students. He would also be accepting EE into his NEWT classes and had already sent a message to the exam board to forward on to the new sixth years so any who wanted to take the subject could go and get the necessary supplies.

Timetable: No Changes. Only a few of the electives clashed, but nothing could be moved or they would clash with a core subject.

School Rules: Albus wanted less, Filch wanted more, nothing changed.

Banned Items: Filch wanted to add more, the staff talked him down to a more reasonable number.

Many other little things they always brought up but nothing ever happened.

It was only as they were leaving that Filius brought up what Severus had been expecting since he revealed the mark was gone.

“So, Severus. Before we leave, I want to know, how did you remove the Mark? I thought it couldn’t be removed.”

Severus nodded. “That is the conclusion Albus came to. It was actually a well-placed piece of accidental magic that did it.”

Minerva frowned slightly as she leant forwards. “Accidental magic?”

“Yes, I was explaining about the war to Harry and showed him my Mark. He held my arm and his wish for it to be gone caused his magic to remove it. We don’t know the specifics, but that is usually the case with accidental magic.”

Filius grinned and bounced in his seat. “Really? Mr Potter must be very powerful then. Perhaps he has some of his mother’s talent for charm work?”

Minerva smiled down from her seat next to him. “Or perhaps his father’s aptitude for transfigurations? It’s too soon to tell really.”

“On the topic of James Potter, I was hoping you would be able to take the time to talk to Harry about his father? I told him I can tell him stories of his mother, as we were friends growing up, but that his father and I didn’t get along, so I would not be able to tell him anything about him. You as well, Hagrid.” Severus looked from Minerva up to the Half-Giant who was sat towards the back of the room, his bulk making sitting closer a problem.

“O’Course, Perfesser. I’d be appy to.”

“I as well, Severus. I do hope you haven’t told him anything bad?” Minerva glared lightly at him.

“I told him his father and I bullied each other as children but I also told him how his father grew into a brave and selfless man, that he gave his life for him and his mother.  I told him I was not the person to talk to him about his father, but there were plenty of people who could.”

Aurora chimed in, “Oh, and pictures. We were wondering if you guys could get together some copies of pictures of his parents? He only knows what his mother looks like as a child, since Severus has some pictures but he has nothing of his father, his friends or of his mother as an adult.”

Minerva grinned wide. “Oh, we’d be delighted! I’m sure I can round a few up, and there are a few people I can contact to get them to send a few.”

“Harry would appreciate it, certainly.” Severus stood up with Aurora tucked under his arm. “If there is nothing else, we’d like to get settled in and I’d like to show Aurora around the castle.”

“Oh, of course. Don’t let us keep you.” Pomona smiled and moved to collect the small amount of paperwork she’d gathered on the desk.

The rest of the staff followed suit, collecting their papers and bidding each other a goodbye and shuffling off out the office behind Severus and Aurora. As the two of them made their way down to the dungeons Aurora grinned and pinched Severus’ side. “I saw what you did there. Distracting them from Harry’s amazing magic with a sob story. Poor orphan baby doesn’t know his daddy.”

Severus smirked and tilted his head, wrapping his fingers through hers to stop the assault on his side, “True. And it’s not a lie. Harry would like to hear about his father, and see some pictures of his parents. There may even be a few baby photos.”

Aurora’s laughter echoed down the empty corridors and Severus couldn’t help but smile.

Merlin, he loved this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything after the line  
>  _Thankfully the rest of the staff was also on board, all in favour of the woman to soften the sour and surly Potions Master._  
>  is new. I'm still not fully happy with it, but. meh.  
> Also, I know Aurora's story about how they met is wrong. She lied. Neither she nor Severus want to tell the others the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus packed the last of his belongings away and looked to Aurora, who was currently arranging her things on the Vanity. It was such a domestic thing that Severus had to stop for a moment to take it in. He’d never considered living with someone before this but, watching his _girlfriend_ arrange her things on the vanity in _their_ rooms... it created a picture of domestic bliss he had never thought would apply to him.

Aurora stood up and turned around. “You okay?”

He smiled and stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Of course.” He smiled down and leant close. “Two weeks with no kids, whatever shall we do?”

Aurora smirked. “I... might have a few ideas. Although most of them involve your bed. Or your desks, the classroom, that lovely rug in your living room...”

Severus smirked. “I like your thinking.”

.oOo.

“So, what had you so riled up when we were in the headmaster’s office?” Severus asked, looking down at Aurora who was comfortably cuddled into his side.

She frowned. “Something about the Headmaster rubs me the wrong way. I’m worried he might try and separate us, or do something to tear us apart.”

Severus nodded, running a hand through her hair. “He would. Definitely. Unfortunately for him, I no longer have the mark, so forcing me to remain a Death Eater is pointless, since I won’t be able to go back anyway. He’ll have to come up with something but it’ll keep him on his toes for a while. We just need to be prepared. He’ll likely try to take Harry away from me, or scare him away. But since I told Harry everything already he won’t be able to.”

Aurora nodded. “Well, whatever he comes up with, we’ll be ready. There was something funny about Quirinus...”

“I’d noticed that too. He used to teach Muggle Studies. He went on a sabbatical last year, at the start of the holidays. He is a very different man...”

Aurora nodded. “I’m also worried about Sibyl. She didn’t seem right... I’m not sure what it was...”

Severus frowned. “Sibyl has always been a bit odd. Takes the whole ‘seer’ thing a bit far. But I’ll keep a close eye on her, see if I can spot it. If I see anything amiss I will help her of course.”

Aurora smiled up at him. “You’re so sweet.”

“So you keep saying.”

She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

.oOo.

Severus stepped out of the floo onto the platform. A quick headcount told him all his kids were accounted for. Each had only a backpack with some pocket money for the cart and whatever they wanted to bring to keep them occupied on the train. Their trunks had been sent straight to Hogwarts via some school elves and were already waiting in the dorms for them, Harry’s sat waiting to be joined by the other First-year’s trunks before the sorting.

Harry’s snake, Agrophina, had not wanted to take the train and had gone on ahead with his trunk. Hedwig, the snowy owl that had approached them in the alley, decided she was going to go with them and had flown ahead to the station a few hours before and flew down now, to sit on Harry’s shoulder.

“Alright then. You all behave on the train, I’ll hear if you don’t. Go find your friends.” All but Harry and Simon ran off to find their friends. Simon clung to Aurora’s hand, unsure about the large crowd. Severus looked down at Harry and gestured to the train. “Rather impressive isn’t it?” Harry nodded. Severus looked back up and was about to walk Harry to one of the carriages when a voice calling his name caused him to turn around. He bit back a sneer at seeing his ‘old friend’ Lucius and family.

“Severus, my friend. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Draco smirked arrogantly up at him. “Are you here to see me off Uncle Sev?”

Severus kept his face carefully blank. “I’m afraid not, Draco. I’m here to see off my own children.” He pulled Harry into his side with a firm arm, keeping the young boy tucked up against him. “This is my son Harry.” He then wrapped his other arm around Aurora’s waist, pulling her into him with Simon trapped between them. “My girlfriend Aurora and my son Simon. Harry is starting his first year this year, same as you Draco. Everyone, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, his lovely wife Lady Narcissa, and their son Draco, who is also my godson.”

Draco sneered arrogantly at Harry and Simon, the jealousy clear on his face to the three adults who knew him.

Narcissa placed a warning hand on his shoulder. “A girlfriend? Severus dear you’ve been holding out on me. And an instant family to boot.” She aimed a sharp smile at Aurora. “There aren’t many men out there like our Severus, dear. You should consider yourself lucky to have bagged such a wonderful man. Not many men are interested in starting a relationship with a woman with her own children.”

Aurora aimed an equally sharp smile back. “Oh, I’m well aware how wonderful Severus is, and how lucky I am he stumbled into my life.”

Severus resisted the urge to aim a fond smile at her. Wouldn’t do to display a ‘weakness’ in front of Lucius. “And I’m not the one moving into an instant family. These boys are mine. Aurora is the one who’s stepping up. Risen to every challenge of suddenly finding herself a mother to a bunch of rambunctious kids. Not that my children aren’t able to conduct themselves with decorum when needed.” He glanced down at Harry and Draco who were engaged in some sort of staring contest involving seeing who can muster up the best ‘death-glare’ without actually glaring. “But sometimes children will be children, regardless of how many etiquette lessons they have sat through.”

Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow at him. “ _Yours_? You never mentioned having children. And one that looks remarkably like an old friend of ours.” He lifted his cane up towards Simon’s chin, possibly intending to lift the boys head up from where he was tucked up practically buried in Severus’ side.

Aurora grabbed the end of the cane with har free hand and aimed a dry, sarcastic smile at Lucius. “Yes, well.” She looked him over head to toe. “Lucius… the name seems familiar somehow.” She jerked her hand to the side and released the end of the cane, effectively shoving it away. “Ah, I know. You’re the old friend of Severus’ that helped him get his apprenticeship and then immediately got him in trouble with what’s-his-name.”

Severus felt Harry tense up next to him and turn to look up at Lucius. He gently squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “Yes, the one and the same.”

Aurora let out a disapproving hum and gave him another once over before dismissing him and turning to Draco. “Well, I will be looking forward to seeing you at school, Draco. I’m going to be an Assistant Professor in your potions classes from now on. Not that Severus needs the help teaching, but the more eyes the better when dealing with something as dangerous as potions with so many inexperienced hands.” She stepped behind Severus and wrapped her arm over Harry’s shoulder, “Come on then Harry, let’s get you settled on the train.”

Lucius glared after her as she left. “Well, Severus. I can understand the attraction to a metamorphmagus, but did you have to choose one so uneducated and insolent? She has no idea how to address her betters.”

Severus resisted the urge to smirk. “Oh, she knows. She was deliberately snubbing you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to check on my other children, see that they are settled before Aurora and I head back to the castle. Narcissa.” He nodded to her and turned and left, following in Aurora’s wake.

He quickly travelled down the train, checking in on his kids as he went, greeting his seventh-year potions students and his Slytherin prefects as well. He finally found Aurora and their two youngest at the end of the train, talking to Madam Longbottom and young Neville.

Their youngest.

He liked the sound of that.

“Madam Longbottom. Good morning.”

“Professor Snape. I was not expecting to see you here.”

Severus smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around Aurora’s waist. Her, he had no problem showing ‘weakness’ in front of. “I’ve come to see my children onto the train. I see you are here with your grandson. Mr Longbottom. Good to see you in good health.” Severus knelt down and looked up at Harry. “Harry. I am not sure if you are aware, but in Britain it is traditional for children to have three godparents. A married couple, and a third of the same gender as the child. Your father named one of his friends your godfather, while your mother,” He glanced over at Neville, “She chose Frank and Alice Longbottom. Young Neville’s parents.” He looked over at Neville then. “And I am not sure if you are aware, but your parents chose Lily and James in return. Had everything worked out, you two would have been raised as cousins, god-brothers.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned, looking over at Neville, who looked shocked and was staring open-mouthed at his grandmother. Harry’s grin quickly slid off his face and he squinted speculatively at Severus. “Does that mean Neville’s parents are my legal guardians?”

Severus shook his head. “No, your Aunt was given custody, and then I became your guardian when I adopted you. So, you are stuck with me until you turn seventeen and become a legal adult and can decide for yourself where you want to go.”

Harry’s shoulders dropped from the tense position he was holding them in and he grinned again.

Severus stood up and looked between Aurora and Madam Longbottom. “Well, the train will be leaving soon, why don’t we get you two into a compartment and settled down for the journey.”

Harry nodded and turned, rushing off towards the train, grabbing Neville’s arm on the way past and dragging the poor boy behind him.

Aurora chuckled. “Well, he seems a lot less nervous than he did a minute ago.”

“He made a friend.” Severus shrugged one shoulder slightly and smirked as he saw a sixth year Gryffindor’s jaw drop from where she and her friends were surreptitiously (Read: very obviously) watching them. “Shall we Madam?” He gestured after them, reaching to lift young Neville’s trunk as he did.

“Ah, thank you Professor.” Madam Longbottom inclined her head, her ridiculous stuffed vulture hat tipping dangerously and possibly only being held on with magic.

The four of them follow in the boys wake and find them settled in a compartment, Hedwig sat on the small ‘table’ by the window, staring intently at a toad that must belong to young Neville. “All settled boys?”

“Yes Se-Sir.”

Severus smirked slightly. “We’re not at school yet Harry.” He levitated Neville’s trunk up onto the shelf.

“Sorry, Severus.” Harry ducked his head with a smile and a slight flush on his cheeks.

“You have everything?”

“Yes Severus.”

“Alright. Behave, if you need anything find one of your siblings and I’ll see you at school.”

Harry hopped up off the seat and hugged him. “Okay. Bye Severus.” He let go and hugged Aurora and Simon both, “Bye Aurora, bye Simon. See you at school.”

Aurora ruffled his hair. “Have fun, Harry.” She stepped away and waved at Neville as she dragged Simon off the train, side stepping a man lugging a trunk after his daughter, clearly struggling with the weight.

Severus inclined his head again towards the boys and Madam Longbottom before leaving. He stood next to Aurora on the platform and looked down towards the front of the train, spotting several children leaning out the windows, saying goodbye to their parents. Madam Longbottom stepped off the train a few moments later, the father from before trailing after her.

A commotion at the barrier drew Severus’ attention behind them to where he saw the Weasleys rushing, last minute towards the train. She’d barely got her kids and their trunks on board when the whistle blew. Severus looked back into Harry’s window to see him staring wide-eyed at the young girl from before, who seemed to be talking a mile a minute.

Severus chuckled, and waved when Harry looked out and saw them and Harry waved back, the girl practically climbing on top of him to wave at her father.

Moments later the doors closed and the train started to move away.

It seemed to be only seconds later that the train was puffing out of sight in a cloud of steam.

Aurora tucked Simon in between them and leaned into Severus’ side. “Is it always like this? ‘Cause I’m not ready to do this again.” She ruffled Simon’s hair. “Don’t you dare grow up. You stay my little boy forever.”

Severus chuckled. “He’ll grow up, Aurora. He’ll be going to Hogwarts in two years, plus we will have to send the children back off again at Christmas and next year.”

The father let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, it’s never easy seeing your kid go off on their own. Especially when you can’t be there to support them if they need it. I remember sending Hermione to summer camp one year, she was so excited… ended up calling me and her mum to come get her the second day. All the other kids were bullying her something rotten.”

Aurora frowned. “Is bullying a big concern for her then?”

The father grimaced. “Yes… our Hermione is… well. To put it quite frankly she’s a know-it-all and a teacher’s pet. Doesn’t get along well with other children. Prefers her books.”

Severus nodded. “Well, you won’t have to worry about the train journey. Harry was victim to some rather unfortunate bullying himself, he’d never do something like that himself.”

“Nor my Neville. Shy boy, quiet too. Wouldn’t say boo to a goose.” Madam Longbottom puffed up her boa and her hat wobbled dangerously again. Severus seriously considered it being held on by magic and spite.

Aurora frowned. “Why would you say boo to a goose? They’re vicious!”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. There was a gaggle not far from my house as a child. I’m not sure where that turn of phrase came from, but it means the same as ‘wouldn’t hurt a fly’.

The father grinned, relieved. “Well, it’s nice to know she’s in good company on the journey there. It’s the months alone up there I’m worried about.”

“If you want, we can keep an eye on her for you?” Aurora offered.

“Indeed. We are teachers at the school. We teach the potions classes and I am head of Slytherin House.” Severus looked towards where the train had disappeared. “If Hermione is as much a bookworm as you make her out to be, I have no doubt she’ll be in Ravenclaw. The head of Ravenclaw house, Filius Flitwick, is quarter goblin, so he’s faced some rather harsh discrimination over the years. He’s incredibly strict on bullying whenever he sees it. He’ll take care of her, no doubt.”

The father sighed and visibly relaxed. “That is a weight off my shoulders. Thank you. Well, I need to get to work, my wife is holding the front and we’re really busy.” He turned and then quickly turned back holding his hand out. “Oh, I’m Dan Granger by the way.”

“Severus Snape.”

“Aurora. One name. Like Sher.”

Dan laughed and shook their hands before rushing off.

Severus looked down at Aurora. “Really? You only have one name?”

“Yeah. Well, I suppose I had two names when I had parents, but I have no idea what those were. I took the name Aurora because of the hair.”

Severus’ eyebrows rose into his hairline. “I did not know that.”

Madam Longbottom puffed up again. “Well, I shall be heading off as well. I suppose, now that you have adopted Harry Potter, we will be seeing each other more often, Professor?”

“Yes, so long as Harry and Neville don’t hate each other, we shall see each other quite often.”

Madam Longbottom nodded again, her hat still bobbing dangerously on her head. “Good day to you then.” With that she turned, her hat spinning almost a full circle before spinning back into place as she strode away towards the floo.

Severus waited for her to get a bit father before leading Aurora and Simon along as well, taking the floo back to Hogwarts.

He stepped out of the fireplace to see Aurora in fits of giggles. “Oh god! Did you see her hat!!”

Simon soon burst out laughing too and Severus could not help but join in.

Some magicals had the strangest fashion sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was orriginally only 400 words long...  
> The platform scene added a lot of length and substance.  
> Also, a wild Mr. Granger appeared.  
> where did you come from? how did you get into my story? oh well, you're here now. hello Dan.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus sat at the head table, teaching robes on, watching the students file in. He saw them all casting curious glances at both Aurora and Quirinus. He could hear speculations about who she was and which one was the new DADA teacher. The older students were curious about Quirinus’ new turban. Severus admitted he was curious as well. He wasn’t the type for headwear two years ago.

He glanced around the hall and checked on his children, each one was doing fine, settled next to their friends. Simon was currently sat with his own dinner in their quarters, determined to wait up for them but he had no doubt the boy would be asleep soon like always.

Severus sat, watching the sorting. He clapped politely for each student as they were sorted. He suppressed his surprise when the Granger girl was sorted into Gryffindor, making a note to speak to Minerva about her later. He nodded to Harry as the boy was sorted into Gryffindor and looked right to him for approval. As the last student was sorted Albus stood up to give his start of year speech.

“Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” There was an applause and the food appeared on the table.

Severus turned to Aurora, whispering to her as they ate. He could hear conversations going on at the tables. The students were now more curious than ever about Aurora. They were both distracted as they heard Harry from the Gryffindor table.

“That’s my parents you’re talking about.” He was glaring angrily at the boy in front of him. “Don’t you talk about them like that!”

The boy, a Weasley judging by the hair, scowled. “Parents? What are you talking about? You don’t have any parents. They’re dead.”

The other three Weasley’s at the table glared at him. Percival even covered his face with his hand, clearly embarrassed about his brother’s behaviour.

Aurora stood up and followed Harry as he stormed out of the hall. Severus stood up and walked to behind Weasley. “I suggest you learn some tact, Mr Weasley, lest you do something you regret. Detention, from tomorrow night until you learn your lesson. Be thankful I’m not taking points.” He stood up straight and followed after Aurora and Harry.

He found them just outside the hall, sitting next to the top of the staircase, legs hanging through the railings. He settled down next to Harry. “I did say I had a reputation.”

Harry nodded and leant against him. “He was being really mean...”

Severus rested his head against Harry’s. “Children say cruel things without thinking. He’s likely only parroting, and probably exaggerating, things his older brothers have told him. He has five.”

Harry chuckled. “And I have fourteen, what’s your point?”

Severus laughed. “Cheeky brat.” He reached over and poked him in the side. “You know the truth. And they will soon too, since I won’t have to pretend anymore. Thanks to you.” Truthfully, it was like some huge weight had been lifted off him and he was able to completely relax for the first time in... ever. He had every intention of showing the entire school the person he had only ever shown his children. “Likely they won’t stop talking about it for months. Until Halloween comes and takes the attention away of course.”

Harry nodded.

Aurora wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Ready to go back in?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” The three of them stood up and Harry smiled up at them “Thanks.”

Severus ruffled his hair. “No problem.” They headed back into the hall and Harry sat back at the Gryffindor table, avoiding Weasley this time. Severus and Aurora sat back at the head table and Severus cast a silent charm over their food to check for tampering but found nothing thankfully. Honestly, they would have to be an idiot to try something in front of so many people.

When dessert came around Severus chose not to have anything and was quite content to watch Aurora eat the ice cream. He never got tired of that look in her eyes when she realised that she was allowed luxuries like that. When the food was finally cleared away all faces turned to the headmaster as he stood up again. Severus looked out into a sea of sleepy faces and wondered not for the first time why the headmaster insisted on giving his speech _after_ the feast, when all the students were full and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed after the long day.

“Ahem, just a few more words not that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do to remember that as well.”

Severus looked over at the students. “There are giant, man-eating spiders in there called Acromantula. They don’t leave the forest but if you go in, they may just grab you. The forest is dangerous and is not to be taken lightly.” A lot of students looked at each other in shock and he could see the paling faces of those he knew to have been in there before.

Albus cast him a glance before turning back to the hall. “I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hootch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

There was a flurry of whispers again and Severus rolled his eyes. “There have been some structural issues noted during our annual search of the castle. They are easily enough fixed but we don’t want to take any chances for now. Your safety is our top priority.” The whispers died down from ‘curious excitement’ to ‘understanding with a hint of curiosity’.

Albus cast Severus another warning glance, this time longer, before turning back to the students. “We have two new members of Staff this year. Returning from his sabbatical to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Quirrel.” There was a polite applause for the old Muggle Studies teacher. “And assisting Professor Snape with Potions is Assistant Professor Aurora.” She stood up and bowed slightly, her hair changing from golden blond to pale pink to a dark pink to blue, much to the amazement of the student population, who gave her a huge round of applause.

She sat back down. “No hard feelings, Quirrinus, but my hair changes colour. That’s way cooler.”

He nodded and smiled hesitantly. “Q-Quite underst-tandable...”

Albus waited for the applause to settle down. “And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!”

Aurora raised an eyebrow as the words appeared above the staff table and the cacophony that is hundreds of students singing different songs simultaneously echoed through the room. Finally it ended with the Weasley twins singing it to a funeral march and the students were sent off to bed. Albus turned to Severus. “Why did you tell them it was a structural problem?”

“It was the first thing I could think of. There is no better motivation than ‘you can’t.’ You tell a child they are not allowed somewhere they will find every way possible to go there. You give them a reason why, and the chances of them going significantly drops depending on your reason. It’s like a parent telling a child they are not allowed a cookie. Without giving a reason they will just sneak behind your back and take one. If you tell them they can’t have one because dinner is almost ready, but they can have one after, they won’t take it.”

Minerva nodded. “That does make sense. And telling the students about the Acromantula will deter some of the students from the forest for sure.”

Severus nodded. “Children need rules explained to them or they won’t follow them.” He stood up. “Now, Albus, if that is all, I have a house to welcome back, and some first years to settle in.” He wrapped an arm around Aurora’s waist and led her from the hall.

The Slytherin common room was humming when they walked in. The students froze in shock at Severus’ arm, still around Aurora’s waist. “Welcome home, my snakes.” He smiled slightly, greatly amused at how wary they were. “Now, for the sake of you first years, we need to cover some ground rules. The first, and most important. ‘Slytherin is One. Slytherin is Family.’ You are family. You stand united and you back each other up. The other houses will mistreat and hate you simply because of your house. You stand with each other and you support each other, no matter what. If you have an argument with one of your housemates, it is to be settled either in here, or in my office. You will not carry arguments out into the school.”

The students all nodded, the older ones already knowing, but often needing reminding.

Severus nodded. “Now, while I may have heavily favoured you all in the past, now that I no longer have to pretend to be a Death Eater, I can teach properly. I will be working on the other teachers being fairer in handing out detentions as well as giving and taking points.” Some of the students frowned and he pulled up his sleeve, baring his unmarked forearm for them all to see. “Make no mistake, this doesn’t mean I will be going easy on you in class. Potions is a dangerous subject and you could get seriously hurt, if not _killed_ , if you make a mistake.” He levelled a serious glare to his students.

They all nodded nervously, still unsure of the situation.

Severus smirked slightly and went on with his other notifications and rules, assigned the sixth-year students to a first year for mentoring and support, ignoring Draco’s disgusted sneer at being paired with the only muggleborn in the year group and sent the first, second and third years off to bed, advising the rest not be up too much longer.

The two of them left through a side door in the common room that lead to Severus’ office, and then through into his quarters.

“Aww. He tried to wait up for us.” Aurora grinned and walked over to Simon, who was lying spark out on the couch in front of the dimming fire.

Severus chuckled. “Yes, he does this every year. Trying to prove to me that he can last the whole night so I will let him come to the welcome feast.”

“And will you?”

“No. The first time he’s going to see the great hall it will be as a first year. I wouldn’t want to spoil it for him. The hall never looks as amazing and magical as it does that first night. Besides, it’s tradition to not tell the children what the sorting ceremony will be until they are being sorted.” He knelt down and cast a quick featherlight charm on the boy before scooping him up. Aurora led the way down another corridor to Simon’s room and pulled back the bedsheets, allowing Severus to place the sleeping child into bed. Aurora carefully tucked him in and kissed his forehead, making the boy smile in his sleep and relax into his pillows.

Severus wrapped an arm around her waist again and led her to their own bedroom. “You are amazing.”

She grinned and accepted his kiss. “Hmm, not that I don’t love complements, but why?”

“He’s not your son. You don’t have to love him. But you do. You love all my kids and never complain when I spend time with them instead of you. You’re amazing.” He kissed her again, ignoring her bright pink hair and eyes. “Just amazing.” He kissed her again.

She gave an embarrassed smile and ducked her head. “Yeah well… they need a mom. And I love kids. And they are good kids. Easy to love.”

“Their birth parents didn’t think so.”

“Their birth parents are scum.”

Severus chuckled again. “You’re amazing.”

Aurora tipped her head away and groaned, a grin giving her away. She pulled away and grabbed a pillow off the bed and throwing it at him. He laughed quietly and threw it back on the bed, taking off his outer robes. “Come on. Bed. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow too.”

Aurora shook her head and grinned at him. “Fine, oh almighty dungeon bat. Wouldn’t want lack of sleep to prevent you from giving your students heart attacks by being nice to them.” She quickly changed and climbed into bed after him.

It was going to be a long two months until Halloween.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus looked through his classroom door to see his first class of the school year waiting outside. He pulled the door open further. “Enter.” This class was seventh years thankfully. They all came in silently and took their seats. He walked to the front of the class. “Today will be a basic review session, we will cover all the preparation methods you have covered thus far and a few you may need that we have not yet covered. I will be giving you a few hints and tips as we go. If we finish early, you can leave early. Now, first and foremost, homework. Please hand in your summer assignments and write down your homework, which is written on the board.”

There was a bit of shuffling as students pulled out homework and Severus and Aurora walked down the room collecting them. Severus noted the looks the students were giving him, Aurora and each other while they were writing out the homework assignment. He wasn’t surprised. They were used to him being a spiteful, short tempered, to the point kind of man.

Severus stood behind his desk. “Now, first, since I know you won’t concentrate until you ask, does anyone have _any_ questions?”

There was an awkward silence before Natalie raised a hand, breaking the ice. “Sir, what will Professor Aurora be doing in class?”

Severus nodded to her. “She will mostly be walking around the room and assisting the younger years with their work, and for you and the sixth years she will be helping keep an eye on your cauldrons, since the potions in NEWT level are significantly trickier, and accidents happen.”

Miss Light, a Gryffindor, held up her hand next. “Sir, what is your relationship with Professor Aurora?”

Severus smiled slightly. “We are lovers.” There was a shocked silence before he shrugged. “Or you could say she’s my girlfriend, whichever you prefer.” If a silence could get more silent, this one just did. Severus barely held back a laugh, not wanting to give the poor children a heart attack. He could only imagine their faces if he proposed in front of them.

Once his students had pulled themselves together, he started the lesson, demonstrating different methods and having them prepare the ingredients in front of them. They would all be checked and bottled for use in other lessons, mostly first years or if he was brewing something for the hospital wing. A lot of brewing time was actually ingredient preparation.

.oOo.

Classes finished for the day, Severus and Aurora left for their quarters. They had some holiday homework to grade, but first, Family Meeting.

Arriving at their rooms, Victoria, James and Lysander were already there.

Victoria grinned. “Hey mom, how was your first day at work?”

Aurora groaned dramatically. “Oh, I hated it! I hate kids! I never want to see any of you again!” she flopped dramatically over the couch, draping herself over Ivan’s lap. “Why did I choose this life!”

Severus chuckled and wrapped an arm over Victoria’s shoulder, giving her a side hug. “She’s fine. Some of the questions got a bit repetitive and the first year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class didn’t know my reputation as well as some others so their questions were a little more invasive. But she did wonderfully.”

Aurora made a chocked off sound of protest and flipped off the couch when Ivan took the opportunity to start tickling her sides. “Oi you.”

Severus laughed and moved to the fireplace. “Alright. I’m going to get Simon, can you call for dinner?”

James nodded. “Will do dad.”

Severus nodded and picked up a pinch of floo power, calling out the address of Simon’s tutor’s house. A quick swish of his wand had the soot banished a second before he had an arm full of squalling baby. Severus blinked down at the little bundle and stepped to the side, away from the fireplace.

A flustered Nanny bustled about gathering toys and such and shoving them in a bag. “-idea how a child who can’t even walk can make this much mess. And don’t get me started on the crying! And what comes out the other end! It eats milk! Why should it’s diaper be green!!”

Severus quickly settled the baby against his shoulder and looked around the room, quickly spotting Sara and Simon standing in the doorway, along with two other boys and a girl Simon’s age, all barely restraining their laughter.

Severus looked down at the baby and bounced experimentally. Simon was much older than this when he was given to him, and all his other children were at least eleven years old when he took them in so he had no experience with babies.

To his relief the baby soon stopped crying. The Nanny however, did not stop ranting until she turned around and froze in shock.

“Oh… you’re not…” she reached forwards and took the baby back off him. “I am so sorry Professor Snape, sir. I thought… I was expecting… I… well…”

Severus shook his head. “No harm done. He’s stopped crying, which I can only see as a good thing, and you seemed to need both hands free for those toys.” She continued to splutter so he rested one hand on her arm, “No harm done.”

He stepped around her towards the doorway and Simon came barrelling over for a hug. “Hey dad. Guess what? We did basic wand movements today! I learned six different types of swish and four different types of flick! And all my Latin homework was correct, I told you it was, and we learned loads of new words too and I we had a herbology lesson and Meghan got mud under her nails and cried cuss her mom was gonna be mad but Sara cleaned her up easy with magic but Meghan didn’t stop crying for half an hour and then-“

“Simon, breathe.” The boy took a deep breath in. “Good. So, you had a good day then?”

“Yep!”

“Good. Then let’s say goodbye to your teacher and we can co home. I’m sure Aurora is looking forward to seeing you.”

Simon grinned. “Okay! Byebye Miss Sara!” he went charging off towards the fireplace and began dancing on the spot waiting for him.

Severus cast a quick look to Sara who simply smiled and nodded her head, a signal that all was fine and they had nothing of import to speak of so Severus stepped up, pulled Simon against him and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

.oOo.

“And then Jeremy hit _every single one_ dead on! So now Scarlett has to spend the first Hogsmeade Weekend with him, doing whatever he wants!” Natalie grinned and waved her fork around, nearly splattering potato over Leo.

Aurora raised her eyebrow at her. “And is Scarlet alright with this?”

Natalie nodded. “Oh, yeah. They both have huge crushes on each other but don’t want to admit to having any feelings beyond ‘smug’ or ‘ambivalent’. Besides, Jeremy knows what she likes and he’ll take her on the best date ever and hopefully they’ll finally get together and he’ll stop pining over her in the common room all the time. At first, we had a betting pool on if they would get together, now it’s all a matter of when. My bet was during the first Hogsmeade weekend, so I’m hoping they come back as a couple ‘cus that pot has been growing for seven years now!”

Nicola and Ivan nodded. Nicola pointed her knife at Natalie. “You think it’s a problem in the common rooms, you should try having to share a dorm room! Scarlett is just as bad, and I’d bet on last year, so unless I want to make another bet, I’m out.”

Ivan nodded again. “I think everyone in our whole year-group was in on the bet at some point, and most of the year below us too. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the staff were in on this too.”

Severus smirked. “Minerva and Filius are. Casper, elbows off the table. I’m sure if Charity had been here longer, she would have gotten in on the bet as well.”

Lucile frowned, “Who is Charity again?”

“Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor. This is only her second year on staff. Simon, do not chew with your mouth open. We do not want to see it.”

.oOo.

“I’m just saying, it’s the first week back! Why do we have homework already?” Jenna complained, waving a hand around and flicking gravy across the table.

Severus flicked his wrist and cleaned the mess. “Firstly, it will take a while for your mind and body to get back into the routine of school, and second, you’ve probably forgotten a lot of the work over the summer. I know you didn’t study, aside from completing your holiday homework.”

Jenna scowled slightly and turned back to her food, grumbling around a mouthful of potato.

.oOo.

The rest of the meal passed in much the same manner. Everyone talking over everyone, bits of food flung during wide gestures and one or two small arguments that ended when both parties ended up with an extra heaping of vegetables on their plate and the threat of only being fed greens for a week if they didn’t pack it in.

Eventually the kids started to trickle out back to their dorm rooms, until only Severus, Aurora, Simon and Harry remained.

Harry frowned thoughtfully as e stared at the dining room table. “So… is family diner every night?”

Aurora tilted her head and looked questioningly at Severus.

He shook his head. “No, family dinner is once a week, though you can join us any time you like. Jenna ends up here a few times a week whenever she has an argument with one of her housemates and doesn’t want to eat at the house table. You are free to have dinner with your friends the rest of the time.”

Harry grinned. “Oh, okay. Thanks! Bye Dad!” he rushed out the room, the door swinging shut behind him, only avoiding slamming through a charm Severus had put on the door years ago.

Both Severus and Aurora looked after him in slight shock.

“Did he just?”

“Yes… I think so…”

Simon looked up at them both, tilting his head. “What?”

Severus felt a grin spread across his face. “He called me dad.”

Simon frowned in thought. “Yeah, so? You’re our dad!”

Aurora smiled gently, hair cycling through various shades of yellow and pink. “Yes, but we only just adopted Harry. This is the first time he’s called Severus dad.”

“Ooh.” Simon nodded decisively and went off to continue playing with the toys he’d had to put down for dinner.

Aurora kissed Severus’s cheek and walked off to feed Rocky a banana.

.oOo.

Classes had been back almost a month and things were going exceedingly well. He’d spoken to Minerva about miss Granger being a prime target for bullying and sure enough she was already having difficulties, but Minerva had made it known she was there if things ever got too bad and Hermione felt something needed to be done.

Aside from that though, a lot of his students were now turning in work to a significantly higher standard than before. The homework was still bad, but he figured not much could be done about that. A few had even asked him for help with homework, which was something that hadn’t happened before.

As he predicted, he was the talk of the school, along with Aurora. Thankfully this had an unforeseen side affect.

Students were so focused on them, they completely ignored the third floor corridor.

Severus and the rest of the staff thought this brilliant, though if the headmaster’s comment about being ‘surprised at the lack of adventurous spirit’ was anything to go by, he was hoping the students would go there. Or rather, one student in particular. He had a rather close eye on Harry and was constantly asking how he was doing. After the first time Severus pointed out his near obsession with the boy, the other members of staff stopped telling him anything.

Minerva did a good one, when he asked for the fifth time that meeting, she went on a nice long ramble about all of her students, starting from seventh year. Just before she got to the first years Filius began on his students. Pomona and he then both did the same. They then, finally told him how the first years were doing but very briefly brushed over each of them, Minerva saying, “It’s far too early in the school year to really see how they are, especially since we don’t know what they were like with their studies before they started here.”

That had shut Albus up for a while and they were able to finish their meeting in peace.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and knocked on Minerva’s door, having received a message from a rather urgent looking house-elf. She called him to enter. He stepped in and found Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley sitting in front of Minerva’s desk. The woman looked rather frazzled and judging by how red Molly’s face was he could understand why.

“Severus. Thank you for coming. Molly here has some concerns about Ronald’s detentions. He claims you are treating him unfairly and causing him undue stress with all these detentions.”

Molly nodded. “You said he has to serve them until he learns his lesson. I think he’s done more than enough for that!”

Severus sat on the edge of Minerva’s desk. “Molly, during the sorting feast, your son showed a lack of tack worthy of the history books. I adopted Harry at the beginning of August because I deemed his home life to be completely unacceptable. During the feast, I do not know what your son said exactly, but I heard Harry get quite upset with him. To which he replied, and I quote, ‘You don’t have any parents. They’re dead.’”

Molly bristled, partially from embarrassment, partially from parental anger. “That is no reason to give him so many detentions! He’s been rubbing his hands raw!”

Ronald blushed.

Severus frowned. “I don’t see how. I have him sat at a desk in the corner of my office, reading sociology, etiquette and psychology books. I assign one chapter for him to read and once he’s read it, I quiz him about it. If he shows any level of understanding I move onto the next section. The chapters aren’t long. So far he has not been able answer any of my questions to my satisfaction. I am trying to get him to understand why what he said upset Harry, and how to phrase something like that in a more sensitive manner.”

Molly bristled further. “Are you questioning my parenting methods?”

Severus frowned. “None of your other children have shown this lack of understanding of social means. William, Charles and Percival were and are model students. Percival is a bit standoffish but he has close friends and is capable of being tactful if needed. While the twins are not gifted academics, their grades are good and they have never gotten in trouble for their interactions with other students. They are very popular and well liked, even their pranks are acceptable, and having been a victim of relentless pranking during my school years I don’t take to it well.”

Ronald snorted and mumbled. “Yeah, well you probably deserved it.”

Severus frowned at him. “I heard that.”

Ronald paled significantly.

Severus looked back at Molly. “That is what I am talking about. Detentions are supposed to teach a child something. If a student is copying homework, I set them to copying a document either manually a few times or with a charm until I have enough for an entire year group. If a student is caught bullying I have them read some psychology articles and thesis on how bullying and oppressive behaviour affects mental health. That is what detentions are for, to teach a child that they have done something wrong, and stop them from doing it again. Ronald has yet to understand why what he did was wrong, hence the continued detentions.”

Minerva sat forwards in her chair. “What I want to know is why you think he is rubbing his hands raw.”

Molly frowned down at Ronald who went bright red.

What followed was a fifteen minute lecture and she dragged him into Minerva’s quarters and when they came out his face was redder than ever and he was limping slightly. Severus almost winced in sympathy.

Molly looked right at Severus. “I’m sorry for my son’s behaviour. He will try harder from now on.”

Ronald nodded.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy and raised an eyebrow. “And will you think before you speak?”

Ronald nodded. “Yes sir.”

Severus nodded. “Very well then. Consider your detentions served. Do not talk so carelessly about the deceased again, Mr Weasley.”

“Yes sir.”

Severus nodded and inclined his head towards Minerva and Molly before turning to leave. Just before he shut the door behind him he hesitated and turned back to Molly. “You may wish to speak with the twins. From what I’ve seen they have a lot of potential in potions. If they applied themselves they could go far.” He nodded to her again and shut the door, heading back down to his rooms.

Dealing with parents is always the hardest part of the job.

“Hello Severus.”

Severus turned around and saw Trelawny walk out of a side corridor. “Sibyl. Unusual to see you out of your tower.”

“Oh, I’m just here to tell you to keep up the good work.” With that she turned and left leaving the Potions Master completely confused.

He stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and walking back to his rooms. That woman never made sense to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay.  
> I was trying to add some domestic scenes in the middle to have more of Sev and the kids in here and then stuff happened.  
> I had to adult for a while and then i crashed my bike (it's okay, i'm fine) so i had to adult more.  
> I've only just managed to get this thing in order.


End file.
